Fever
by antea-aevum
Summary: [Year 1] A contagious flulike virus hits Hogwarts, and its victims aren't getting better. Can the professors find the root of this problem and a cure or does Harry manage to stop it and risk his life, definitely without any approval from his guardians ?
1. To Hogwarts

**FEVER**

**Author's Notes: **Some facts may be incorrect, characters a bit ooc, but remember, it is AU. This means I get to play around and manipulate facts to fit in the plot. Yes, it's cheating. Haha!

**IMPORTANT: **This is the sequel to "With Time Comes Trust". If you hadn't read it, you'll be stranded at sea when you read this, so even if you don't want to read WTCT, at least scan through and clear up the confusion. If you still don't want to read it, I guess I can rescue you with little bits and pieces:

a. The Dursleys was abusive.  
b. Sirius was never in Azkaban.  
c. Sirius is now officially Harry's guardian.  
d. Harry's quite close to all the teaches in Hogwarts including Severus  
e. I have killed off Uncle Vernon and made Aunt Petunia cry her way out.

**Me-Love-You Owls with a large box of macadamia nut chocolate: **Mrs-Osborne's-Class, ginnyweasly_fan RogueBludger, EmeraldKatsEye, Snuffles x and silvernightshade.

**Disclaimer: **I bow my head in defeat and I surrender myself willingly so keep your swords, warrior and be at peace.

**Kitty Name: **By the concept of majority wins, the name Shadow is now bestowed upon Harry's kitten! Owing this to Allaire1221, TexasJeanette and Starlight Dreams. This actually tied with 'Ebony' (suggestions from ParanoiaIn2005, trekkie21 and Foxfur) but after nights sticking at the TV watching 'America's Next Top Model', Ebony reminds me of...Ebony. Can't keep imagining the human Ebony when I'm writing about a cat. g

The rest of you who all gave me beautiful cat names, I thank you very much! I loved each and every single one of them especially MindyLou's 'Oreo' suggestion, haha! :) 

* * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 1: To Hogwarts **

Harry stepped out of his compartment timidly, looking around for any sign of other living beings. No one was around but he could hear Remus moving around in another compartment. A week ago, Sirius had offered his position as the Defense teacher to Remus since he was out of a job for now. Remus had turned it down but in the end had agreed to take it along with Sirius. They were both going to take turns to teach all four houses but Remus would be doing most of the practical since Sirius had a tendency to bring overly dangerous stuff to the classroom to have 'more fun'.

Remus had to go and get the rest of his clothes and stuff from his apartment for the clothes he brought when he came over merely to celebrate Harry's birthday did not even make up half of his belongings. He had went to his apartment, a small place just nice for a single occupant to pack up then took Harry down to the Hogwarts Express.

Harry had been given two options by his guardians: To stay at Hogwarts and join the sorting later or get onto the train along with the other students. Harry had opted for the latter for he understood that staying at Hogwarts would clearly show favoritism towards himself. He was also determined not to stick around with the professors too much in this year although he was a little afraid of the prospect of meeting new friends and mixing around with the crowd.

Shadow, the kitten he had named just the week before (for it was always following him around) nudged against his leg as it brushed past and disappeared around a corner. Harry could hear Remus pushing his luggage into a compartment. His own bag was under a seat in another compartment. Hedwig was up at the Owlery for she was a little offended with the idea of being in a cage for Harry to take along. 

"Don't be nervous," Remus was suddenly behind Harry.

Harry turned slightly to look at his professor, an expression of surprise on his face.

"It's radiating off you," Remus offered. Then seeing the slightly horrified look on Harry's face, he laughed. "Okay, not much. But I do know you enough to know you are." He ruffled Harry's hair gently. "It's almost time, the first will soon be here."

Harry nodded silently. 

"What house do you think you will be in?" Remus asked trying to make conversation. He turned towards the train's exit, motioning Harry to come along. They stopped at the mouth of the Hogwarts Express, now having a clear view of the platform.

"I don't know," Harry said. "Which one is the worst?"

"Slytherin," Remus said immediately.

"Then I'll probably be in there," replied Harry, somewhat miserably.

"Harry, you don't have a single Slytherin streak in you," Remus said. "The worst would be Hufflepuff for you. If you ask Sirius though, the worst would be Ravenclaw."

"Why?" asked Harry curiously.

"Ravenclaws are very smart people," Remus explained. "And a look at Sirius tells you he hates having to stick his nose in a book all the time."

Harry gave a weak grin. "What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor," Remus answered. "I..."

A boy suddenly appeared on the platform, pushing a trolley laden with heavy luggage. Then people started coming in, all emerging from a barrier. 

"There they are," Remus said. "Would you be alright if I left you alone?"

"Of course," said Harry half-heartedly. The sight of other children, all talking happily and motioning energetically to each other made him feel out of place. He felt another bout of nervousness settling in.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, squinting a little.

"Yes," Harry said. 

"Okay, then," Remus said. "See you later, Harry. Be careful."

"'Kay," Harry mumbled. 

A girl charged out onto the platform, a large cat curled up on her shoulder. Remus took a last look at Harry then disappeared into the train. Another girl came out, looked around spotted a group of her friends and started giggling. Some were starting to climb aboard and Harry moved deeper into the train to let them pass. All of them ignored him, instead running to compartments and fighting to get a nice one.

He made his way back to where he stowed his bags and sat beside the window, pressing his face on the glass, looking at the sudden sea of students laughing and talking outside.

A loud slam made him jump violently. He turned around quickly to see a boy around his age leaning against the closed sliding door, panting heavily. He had a bright red mop of hair and freckles splayed over his pale face. He gave a feeble wave.

"Hey, seats taken?"

"No," said Harry, a little amused. "What are you hiding from?"

The boy turned towards the door and slid the lock into place. "My mum. She just wouldn't let me go before she fixes my hair, wipes my nose, adjusts my robes..." he shuddered.

Harry gave a tiny smile. "That's nice."

"Nice?!" the boy cried in undisguised horror. "You don't even know how embarrassing it is, no thanks to my brothers who shouts..."

"Ickle Ronnikins? Where are youuuu? Mommy wants to kiss her baby boy goodbye!" A singsong voice floated through the room.

The boy gave a howl of terror and dived beneath the seats. He crawled around and looked up at Harry, lifting a finger to his lips. A cry of "_Alohomora!_" sprang open the door and two twin boys with the same bright red hair entered. 

"I know he came in here," one was saying to the other. "I saw the flash of red."

The other noticed Harry immediately. "Hey, mate! New to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. The boy huddled beneath the opposite seats was in Harry's clear sight. He was covering his face with his hands.

"Yeah," Harry replied, trying not to give the other boy away.

"I'm Fred, he's George," he answered. "We are looking for Ron, our baby brother. Was he in here?"

Harry hesitated but after a quick glance towards the begging look on Ron's face, he gave a slow shake of his head.

"Rats, where could he have gone?" George asked. 

"Maybe it was the next one," Fred suggested. "Thanks, uh, what's your name?"

"Uh..."

Ron was holding his nose suddenly, desperate to stop the urge to sneeze.

"H-Harry!" Harry tore his gaze away from Ron.

"Harry?" Fred bent closer to Harry. "Oh, it's Harry Potter!"

Ron bumped his head on the bottom of the seat in surprise. "What?"

All three of them turned to see Ron who was scrambling out from beneath the dusty seats. 

"So there you are," said George sweetly.

"Oh, shut up," said Ron then told Harry accusingly. "You didn't tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"That you are Harry Potter," Fred was examining the scar on Harry's forehead with his intense gaze.

"What's the problem with that?" Harry said defensively shrinking from Fred who was too near for comfort.

"Nothing," George grinned. "Nothing." He patted Harry on the shoulder. "Have a nice trip. Come on, Fred. We'll never get good seats."

Fred leaned back and joined George at the door. "See ya kiddos around."

The door closed behind them. A blanket of awkward silence settled before Ron stuck out his hand lamely. "Hi. I'm Ron."

Harry grasped the hand offered. "Hi. I'm Harry."

Ron dropped down next to him dusting his robes. "So...made any friends yet?"

"Not really," Harry confessed.

"Can you be mine?" Ron asked. He pulled his bag up on the seat beside him. "I don't have any either."

"Sure," said Harry. One friend! Things were going quite smoothly...

Ron was digging into his bag, then producing a fat, sleazy mouse. "Have any pets?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "I have an owl and a kitten."

"You can have two?" asked Ron incredulously. "I thought only one was allowed."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, both of them was a birthday present. But Hedwig, my owl, is at the Owlery," he added helpfully.

"Well, whatever," said Ron. "If I had two, I would also have brought both. Can't show favoritism, can we?" He dangled the rat by its tail in front of Harry. "This is Scabbers. Scabbers, say hi."

The rat didn't move, its eyes closed, a paw over the nose. "Never mind him," said Ron. "He's always sleeping."

The door slid open again. "Any empty seats?"

"Plenty," Ron replied. "Come on in."

A fat boy trotted into the compartment, yanking his luggage along. A girl with bushy brown hair followed him in.

"Hi, I'm Hermione!" She said brightly. "I'm new to Hogwarts!"

"Well, aren't we all?" Ron asked.

"This is Neville," said Hermione as if Ron hadn't spoken at all. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ron and this is Harry," Ron said. 

"Hey, Harry. Ron," Neville said, Hermione echoing his greetings.

Hemione turned around and then started to pull a large trunk into the room. She panted heavily and Harry who was nearest to her, got up and helped her pull it in.

"What did you bring?" asked Ron. "That looks like it weighs 10 tons."

"Around that," Harry agreed, returning to his seat once the trunk was in place. 

"Oh, those are all my books," Hermione said offhandedly.

"Books?" Ron repeated. He turned to Harry. "How many do you have?"

"Er...around six to ten?" Harry said.

"Ten?" Hermione repeated disbelievingly. "Don't you own any other reference books or text?"

"Aren't the textbooks enough?" asked Ron lazily.

"No," said Hermione rather haughtily. "I have about thirty of them with me." She took off her backpack she was carrying and thumped it on the floor. "These are my favorite books. I just have to have them with me all the time."

Neville looked at the large backpack resting on the ground. "That looks heavy, Hermione."

"It is," Hermione confessed. "But I still like to carry them with me. When I'm bored, I can at least read them wherever I am."

"You'll be in Ravenclaw," Ron offered.

"Oh, I don't know," said Hermione. "I was thinking more of Hufflepuff or maybe Gryffindor."

"I have to be in Gryffindor," Ron said suddenly.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron groaned. "Because my whole frickin' family was in Gryffindor, that's why! Mom and Dad will be disappointed if I was put in..." He shuddered. "Hufflepuff. Or worst. Slytherin."

"Slytherin, not good," agreed Neville. 

A small 'meow' alerted Harry to his kitten who was slipping through the crack the slightly open door offered. "That's Shadow," Harry said. 

"It's so cute!" Hermione squealed picking the kitten up. "I like kittens."

Neville extended a toad to Hermione. "This is Trevor." He announced proudly.

But Hermione was too busy letting Shadow lick her fingers with its tiny pink tongue.

"Can I have a look?" asked Harry, catching Neville's look of disappointment.

Neville gave Trevor to Harry gratefully and Harry spent a whole minute blinking at the fat slimy toad sitting sleepily on his palm. Hermione's startled cry and a loud bang of the door made all three of the boys snap their heads up in surprise.

"That door sure seems to keep opening," Ron grumbled.

However, Harry was the one to jump up first from his seat. "Give him back," he demanded. A blonde boy held Shadow by its tail, the kitten squealing in fear.

"Just looking, no fear," he replied. "Nice kitten," he said, not meaning it at all. He dropped the kitten on the floor. Shadow gave a whimper and dashed over to Harry and hid underneath his robes.

"Malfoy, get out," Ron said, trying to sound brave as he inched farther away.

"Why?" Draco gave a mock pout. "You don't want me here?"

"Draco?" a fat boy poked his head into the compartment. "Seats are almost all taken. Unless you want to sit with the Gryffindor Quidditch members."

Draco made a face. "No Gryffindors, Crabbe." He glanced at the half empty compartment. "I guess we could camp out here."

"Did we offer you a place?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Oh, is this your train?" Draco sneered.

"No, is it yours?" Hermione shot back.

"It's for the public," Draco suggested. He entered fully into the room, followed by Crabbe and another boy. "Get the bags, Goyle."

Hermione huffed her way to the seat beside Ron. Neville slid in beside Harry. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sat opposite them in a row. After spending five minutes scowling at each other, Harry absently comforting the kitten who was licking its paws in a rather offended posture, Draco spoke up.

"What house are you aiming for?" 

Everybody looked at one another.

"Um...who are you talking to?" asked Neville uneasily.

"All of you, spongehead," Draco snapped.

Neville shrank into the wall. "I don't know..."

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," said Hermione smartly.

Ron mumbled something unintelligible. Harry didn't say a word.

"God," Draco puffed. "I feel like I'm talking to some mentally challenged people! I'm done being nice."

"Nobody asked you to," Hermione snarled.

"Hold it, wildcat," Goyle smirked.

* * * * * * * * *

The rest of the journey was spent in silence on Harry's side, and boasting on Draco's side. Hermione was reading '_To Plant a Plant_' by Warre Anson while Neville slept heavily beside Harry, head bumping against the wall. Ron and Harry continued poking Scabbers and Shadow to make friends.

Draco was just finishing his story of 'How I learned to play Quidditch' when the train pulled to a stop.

"We are there!" Crabbe said loudly, excitement bordering on his voice.

Hermione closed her book and slipped it inside her backpack. "I can't believe it! I'm going to see the castle for real this time! Aren't you all?"

Harry conveniently neglected to answer her and Draco chose to shoot a dirty look at her. Ron shook Neville awake and they slid open the compartment's door. Students were streaming past and Draco waited impatiently until he found a gap between the crowd and slipped in. The rest took the opportunity and followed him, letting Draco do the dirty work of pushing and pulling.

Once they got off the train, they heard a strong voice that carried through the noisy atmosphere.

"First 'ears! First 'ears o'er here!"

"Where?" Neville looked flustered. "For what?"

"First years have to go to the castle through boats!" Hermione cut in looking even more ecstatic. Although they were all told to leave their luggage in the train, Hermione had insisted to bring her backpack with her.

They fought their own way to the edge of the water since Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had disappeared in the throngs and waited patiently for their turn. Hagrid was there, his push form but gentle as he divided the first years into groups. He caught Harry's eye and he smiled, but gave away no sign that he knew Harry.

They got into a boat along with a pair of twin girls and adjusted themselves in the small boat. They spotted Draco, Crabbe and Goyle who pushed a boy out of their way to climb on a boat. Then after another ten minutes, Hagrid's voice boomed out again.

"Everyone stay close, follow me and hang on," he called. As the boats slipped into the dark waters, a light held above the boat snapped on lighting up the black night.

"I wonder what the castle would be like," Hermione said. "I read that the Great Hall has a ceiling that is enchanted to look like the sky outside. Isn't it such a good piece of magic? The sight must be spectacular! I wonder who will teach us Transfiguration, won't it be exciting to turn something into another?"

"Yeah," mumbled Ron.

Half the journey was spent by listening to Hermione's energetic chatter. Although Harry had been at the castle for about a month, and had explored almost every cranny with either Severus, Sirius or by himself, the excitement radiating off Hermione was just contagious. He found himself feeling rather excited too but one look at Ron told him that panic was setting in. Ron was probably worried about which house he would be placed in.

"Oh, no!" Neville cried.

"What?" asked one of the twins. Their names were Padma and Parvati Patil, Hermione being the most friendly person (and the most talkative one) on the boat had started the introductions. They had also shown brief surprise when Harry's surname set in and Hermione and Neville who hadn't noticed Harry's last name almost fell off the boat but they recovered quickly. Seeing that Harry didn't really like them pressing on the matter, they hadn't talked about it although Neville was starting to stare at Harry's forehead.

"Trevor is gone!"

"Who is Trevor?" The other twin asked.

"My toad!" Neville frantically started digging around his robes. "I was just holding it!"

"Maybe it jumped off board," Ron suggested.

"No!" Neville wailed.

"I have tried some simple spells, and it actually worked," Hermione didn't stop talking as she turned around to try to find Trevor. Her large backpack didn't give her much freedom to twist properly and she could only check her sides. "I hope that whatever class we go to first will..."

Sitting opposite her, Harry saw a dark object hopping out from somewhere behind Ron and then it flew towards Hermione, aiming right into her mouth. Hermione gave a strangled scream then in her frenzy to get the toad out of her mouth, she shifted around wildly. Her heavy backpack slipped from the edge of the boat and weighed her down. Giving a high pitched shriek, Hermione fell backwards into the water with a loud splash.

"Hermione!" Ron threw himself to the other side of the boat. "Hermione, where are you!"

"Oh, God!" Neville looked horrified. "Hermione, are you alright?"

The twins started yelling for Hagrid but he was too far in front to hear. The boat in front started yelling too and the message slowly made its way towards Hagrid. Harry could see air bubbles popping up from the water and Hermione's fingers grasping air as Ron, Neville and the twins tried to reach out to her but even before they had time to think straight, Hermione's fingers sank below the water the bubbles gradually stopped appearing.

In a flash, Harry knew that Hermione would never get to the surface as long as she was carrying that heavy bag on her shoulders and knowing her, she would never let it go. Looking around quickly, he could see everyone searching anxiously through the water, Hagrid finally getting the message and making his way to them.

There was no time to wait until Hagrid arrived. Without thinking further, Harry pushed Ron and Neville apart both who were searching the water for any sign of Hermione with their hands and jumped into the water with a loud splash.

* * * * * * * * *

**Replies to Reviews received for With Time Comes Trust**

I'm just going to do this lightly:

**Thank you for the nice warm feeling you gave to me when I read your review :** Loopy Luna Lovegood, Chibi, Wytil, jeangab057, SparkyKnight, texasjeanette, Serebii, EmeraldKatsEye, ParanoiaIn2005, Eric2, Calimora, chocoliciouz, Krylancelo, angel74, StarWest45, Japonica, Elven Warrior1, Thowra, ERMonkey Queen of Insanity, Siri Kat, Drigpaws, lyss33, MiruSedna, Yana5, Starlight Dreams and athenakitty  
**Wiccan PussyKat** -- That's funny, haha! [...Harry's not your average cookie] So cute!  
**Serpent of Light -- **Thank you! HUGS  
**kikyogirl021989 -- **Be a writer? Still a beginner here! Haha! Thank you, XOXO  
**Jadyn Potter -- **What's wrong with the 'baby'? It's not really a mom thing, my dad calls me baby. No harm :)  
**MikiBaby -- **More of Petunia and Dudley? Did you just say that? You are the first one that ever liked those two! *grin*  
**Illucia -- **Thanks for all the five feedback you gave! About your review for chapter 8 (...Sirius and Severus couldn't flank him...) I sort of explained that in...um...whichever chapter it was. Lousy excuse, huh? Haha! Well, every story has its flaws!


	2. The Awakening

**FEVER **

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

A numbing coldness hit Harry as he dived into the biting waters. He was lost for a moment but quickly regained his bearings, pushing aside all thoughts about the cold. He took a deep breath and sank beneath the waters. The water and coldness combined threatened to render him unconscious but Harry forced himself to go on, opening his eyes to search for Hermione.

The waters were very dark and he could not see a single thing. He resurfaced and gasped out for light. A boy from the boat behind shouted out, his voice strained as he tried hard to ignore the happenings in the water. "Everyone raise their wands, say _Lumos_!"

"_Lumos_!"

The end of tens of wands erupted with blazing lights and everyone held it close to the waters. Harry dived back under and with the help of the dim lights, managed to see Hermione a few feet below him who was sinking rapidly, her backpack pulling her down.

Harry resurfaced to take another much needed gulp of air and went back under, now heading fast towards Hermione. He reached her and grabbed onto her robes. Tugging her up, he turned her around and pulled the heavy bag off her. It sank quickly out of sight. 

Wasting no time, he dragged her unconscious form up to the surface of the water. Cries of relief sounded as Hagrid pulled Harry and Hermione up without effort into his boat.

"Harry! Are yer alright?" he asked anxiously.

Once out of the water, the wind blowing gently around them chilled Harry to the bone.

"I-I'm fine," he managed to get out.

Hagrid produced blankets and wrapped one around Harry. He slapped Hermione's cheek gently and then began pressing down on her chest.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, shocked that such a thing had happened. Where was the blasted squid when it was needed? "Are yer sure yer are alright?"

Harry nodded. Hermione suddenly vomited a fairly large amount of water, coughing as Hagrid quickly bundled her in a thick blanket. "Yer alright, young lady?"

Hermione gave a gagging sound. "Y-yes, what just happened?"

"You fell into the water," Ron called from beside Hagrid's boat.

Hermione looked pained. "Where's t-that dratted t-toad?"

Neville produced an unconscious form of the fat toad. "It was floating on the surface," he said feebly.

"Harry got yer just in time," Hagrid said. "If not..." He shuddered. "Now everyone, let's move again, these two needs to get to the Infirmary at once."

As the boats began moving, Hermione threw herself at Harry. "Oh, Harry, thank you so much for rescuing me, I thought I was as good as dead."

"You are welcome," Harry said. He looked guiltily at the girl. "Although you might want to know your backpack is...uh...six feet underwater."

Hermione exploded into tears.

* * * * * * * * *

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?" Minerva yelled as all the students clambered into the school, all parting quickly to get out of the way of Hagrid who was carrying Harry and Hermione on each of his arms, both of them still shivering. They had protested against Hagrid's hold but Hagrid knew that if he let them both walk to the castle, they would probably take until morning to reach it with those shaky legs of theirs. Furthermore, chills were starting to set in and Hagrid didn't want any of them to break out into a fever. 

Especially Harry. Sirius would kill him.

"A minor accident," he spluttered.

"H-Mr. Potter, are you alright?" Minerva asked trying not to show her concern. Harry had asked that they act like they did not know him rather than have them show favoritism and she had agreed. Harry was sensible enough to choose it and she was proud of him. Even if they made the fact known that Professor Black was Harry's Godfather but firmly not show favoritism, students will still talk and Minerva knew it will be hard for Harry to blend in.

Harry nodded. "I'm fine professor."

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" 

"Yes, professor." Hermione's teeth were chattering in cold.

"Get them to Madam Pomfrey, hurry," Minerva said. She gestured to the other students. "Follow me," she said distractedly, her eyes still on the jogging form of the half giant towards the Infirmary.

* * * * * * * * *

A mug of steaming hot chocolate in each of their hands, hugging a hot water bottle and wrapped up with thick woolen blankets, Harry and Hermione sat in their beds situated opposite each other.

"The sorting's probably over," Hermione said miserably.

Personally, Harry didn't mind at all. Going right in front of thousands of people and putting on that hat wasn't one of his dream moments. "I'm sure they'll sort you later. They can't kick you out."

"I hope not," Hermione said. "I'm feeling really depressed now. I mean, my first time stepping into Hogwarts wasn't what I expected."

"You can always go out later and pretend to see it for the first time," Harry suggested.

Hermione grunted. 

"Done?" Poppy swept in. She, like Hagrid and Minerva merely threw a glance that conveyed her concern for him in secret. 

Harry drank the remainder of the chocolate and handed the mug to Poppy. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Poppy smiled. She took the other empty mug from Hermione and set it on a table. "Now I want you to sleep early now. If you do not develop any fever of chills by morning, you can go."

"Will we get sorted tomorrow?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

The cold voice of Severus Snape made Harry and Hermione jump with surprise.

"Pleased to note that it was a toad that sent both of you here," he added. "The sorting shall be done in private at the Headmaster's office."

"Yes, sir," said Hermione soberly. 

Poppy glanced at Severus and got the hint. Going to Hermione, she pulled the curtains around the cubicle. "Now off to bed with you, dear. You had a rough night."

"Night, Madam Pomfrey, Harry...professor."

"Night," Harry returned softly. 

"Good night, call if you need anything," Poppy closed the last of the curtains and turned to Harry. "You too, Mr. Potter." She smiled at Severus then drew the curtains, letting Severus slip into the cubicle first.

After casting a silencing spell, Severus turned to Harry in concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said. 

Severus felt his forehead, then sat down at the side of bed. "You scared everyone out of their wits. Next time, don't do that." Just when you have recovered. "Leave it to someone else."

Knowing it would be fruitless to tell the professor that Hermione would have drowned before someone else got to her, Harry simply nodded.

Severus sighed. "Sirius is coming soon, he wants you to sleep in his room tonight. He's very worried."

Harry looked horrified.

"Just kidding," Severus continued slyly. "He's just coming to scream at you now for jumping into those ice cold waters."

Harry groaned. "But - "

"Also joking," Severus cut in, looking extremely sly by now, clearly having fun.

Harry couldn't resist prodding his professor in slight annoyance. Severus laughed then got up and tucked Harry in. "Sleep for a while, Sirius will be down in a second. Dumbledore has some things he needs to iron out with him before he lets him go."

* * * * * * * * *

Harry awoke feeling extremely hot and sweaty. Opening his eyes, he found the source of the heat: a large ray of sunshine was shining directly on him. He quickly got out under the heavy covers and sighed happily when the warmth the blankets offered gradually disappeared. 

Looking around, he saw Hermione who was still sleeping soundly, a hand beneath her brown locks. Poppy, owning an instinct like an alarm bell which alerted her to any single movement, poked her head in. 

"How are you feeling? Any cold? Chills? Fever?"

Used to Poppy's style by now, Harry didn't bother to answer knowing that she would come and check for herself no matter what one claimed. After giving Harry a thorough check-up she straightened up, a pleased look on her face.

"Seems like you are as healthy as you can be," she announced. Then lowering her voice, she told him, "Your godfather came to see you last night, but you had already fallen asleep so he didn't wake you up. He was very worried, I got to tell you."

"Everyone seems to be," Harry muttered.

"And be grateful," said Poppy sternly.

"I am," Harry protested.

"I know you are, dear," Poppy turned towards Hermione, checking her temperature. She nodded in silent approval then glanced at the bewitched clock on the wall. "Dear me, it's already late."

Gently, she shook Hermione awake. "Morning, Miss Granger."

Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Morning, Madam Pomfrey." She sat up slightly to see Harry. "Morning, Harry."

Harry grinned back at her. "Morning."

"Get dressed, both of you," Poppy told them. "You have to go see the Headmaster to get sorted before going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Have to know which table you are going to sit at."

"I wonder what house Ron was sorted in," Hermione said.

"That's what I was thinking," Harry confessed.

"Well, you'll know soon enough," Poppy said. "Now off you go."

* * * * * * * * *

"Come in."

The gargoyle moved aside and Harry entered first, Hermione right behind him, nearly tripping.

"Good morning, professor," Harry said. 

"M-Morning, professor," Hermione stammered nervously. Meeting the headmaster face to face was quite intimidating.

"Good morning!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I trust you both have rested well?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry and Hermione together.

"Well, then, let's get you sorted out," Dumbledore pulled an old patched up hat from a shelve and set it on the table. "Take a seat and put it on."

"You go first," Hermione prodded Harry. Although she had been dying for this moment, she was now panicking when it had finally arrived.

Harry looked at her. "You sure?"

"Yes, yes," Hermione looked flustered, torn between her nervousness and her Great Moment.

Harry did no further delay and walked to the hat, picking it up. It promptly opened its mouth and screeched, "LATE! LATE!"

Nearly dropping it, Harry held it gingerly by the pointed top, watching the open slit in the bottom deliver insults. Hermione had a look of interest and fear fighting for the throne on her face. Dumbledore reached over to the hat and smacked it. "Never mind it," he said. "Go on, Harry."

Harry set the hat onto his head, which enveloped his whole head.

Tick. Tock.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry nearly fell off the chair in his attempt to peel off the hat. His ears were ringing as he handed the hat over to Hermione who took it with shaking hands.

She sat down as well, and put it on. Expecting a call of 'Ravenclaw', Harry jumped with Hermione as another "GRYFFINDOR!" rang out again.

Hermione was nearly crying as she handed the hat back to Dumbledore.

"What's the matter, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, a little concerned

"It's G-Gryf-findor!" Hermione wailed.

"Is it bad?" asked Harry.

"It's perfect!"

"Oh." Both Dumbledore and Harry exchanged a 'she-is-nuts' look.

"Well, then, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," Albus said cheerfully. "Then lets head down to the Great Hall, I'm starving."

Hermione wiped her tears off her face hurriedly, grabbed Harry's hand, and said, "Good day, Professor."

Harry echoed her greeting then let her lead him down to the Great Hall. 

"I hope Ron's in Gryffindor," panted Harry as they ran side by side towards the hall.

"I hope Neville's in Gryffindor, too," said Hermione.

"I hope Draco..."

"Is not in Gryffindor," they both finished together. They burst out laughing then entered hall. Although Harry had been in there before, he had never seen it at its full capacity and as he watched the throngs of laughing students as they talked and ate, he realized that he didn't even really know which table was which.

"Come on," said Hermione. But her voice was a bit less brighter. 

"HARRY! HERMIONE!"

Both of they snapped their heads to the right side where Ron and Neville were standing up and waving forks at them. "OVER HERE!"

They half ran towards the table. 

"Gryffindor," said Ron worriedly.

"Gryffindor," Harry grinned.

"YES!" Neville and Ron jumped up and down in glee. "Come on, let's eat!"

"You all right, both of you?" asked Neville who had hurriedly stuffed Trevor into his pocket when he saw Hermione.

"Yes, good as new. Where's Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Proud to be in Slytherin," Ron answered.

Draco had caught sight of them at the other end and gave them a mock salute, Crabbe and Goyle giving them a thumbs down.

"I knew it," said Hermione triumphantly.

"How?" asked Harry.

"Because he mentioned that he will die of shame if he didn't get sorted into Slytherin," answered Hermione helping herself to some apple pie. "And there was no one in the beds at the Hospital Wing today when I woke up."

"Where?" asked Ron.

"On the train," Hermione replied.

"Gosh, she was listening to that crap!" Ron said in utmost horror.

"Oh, shut up."

* * * * * * * * *

She had the gracefulness of a swan, her intelligence far surpassed any other creature in the waters, but her looks did her no justice. She looked at herself in the water, using the clear liquid to reflect herself. Her ears were too big, hair covered her body and her face had scales, peeling off as she aged every day. She gave an angry shake of her head and her dirty matted black hair sprayed water droplets over the rocks. She glanced up to the castle: Hogwarts.

She felt resentment building in her.

She was beautiful once, her long black hair as smooth as silk, soft as feathers. She had a unique look, almost oriental although she was a pure born British. She was tall, her body a perfect hourglass. She was sought after by most boys, she had the ability to turn heads at crowded areas. 

Instead of choosing a better guy, she had chosen Tom Riddle. She thought he had been suitable for her, thought that he was a cool guy. So wrong was she that she felt that she could tear down the castle with her bare hands. She had followed Tom one day when he had entered the girls bathroom one night and made the sink turn, exposing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. 

She thought he didn't know she was there, hiding in one of the cubicles but she was wrong. Unlike the boy she had known for the past year, he had tossed her against the wall, almost breaking her back and cast a foreign spell so evil and dark that she could not describe it. 

He had taken her to the edge of the waters that surrounded the castle and tossed her into the sea, letting her body sink to the bottom. His magic was not strong enough at that time, and instead of killing her, it had turned her into a savage being. She was in a bewitched sleep for some time and it was not until yesterday that she had awakened, memories resurfacing. She didn't know how long had passed, but she knew she had to take her revenge towards Riddle. He must be still in school. 

She narrowed her eyes. So many students...so many people. Which one was Riddle? How many days or years had passed? How old was he now, what year was he in? Maybe only a week had passed. Maybe.

She turned away from the castle, hatred continuing to bite at her. She slammed a hand angrily in the water, disturbing the calm waters and destroying the reflection momentarily. Then she remembered. 

When she had awakened, she knew at once that her body had changed. A large boil-like lump was located at her stomach, pulsing with life. She hadn't known what that was and had tried to pry it off her body. She had only succeeded in puncturing it and black inky liquid had oozed out. She had watched as it spread throughout the waters, then something had swam out from behind the rock.

The giant squid! She had clambered desperately to get out of its way but as it reached towards the tainted area of the waters, it suddenly sank, spiraling down the the bottom of the sea, seemingly weakened and unconscious. She had frowned and swam down towards it, gingerly prodding it with a hairy foot. Then it suddenly started bleeding. A few water fairies had dove into sight at once heading for the animal but then minutes later fell down in a deep faint. Or were they dead? Immediately she knew. She had a weapon.

She would release whatever it was into the sea when the first years were crossing the waters. She would find a way to taint them with this...disease. Then they, like the squid to the fairies, would pass it to the whole school and eventually kill off Riddle. She smiled in sadistic pleasure. It didn't occur to her that she would be killing off innocent people. Now there was a problem. In what time of the year was it? 

When will the next batch of first years be crossing? She had frowned, then dove back underwater to think. Water had became her second home, it helped calm her down. Then she had slept, waking up suddenly by the sound of chattering children. She smiled. God was at her side, he was helping her. She had only waited for a day and her chance had already come. 

She slid out into the waters, towards the dark shapes floating on the surface.

""I hope that whatever class we go to first will..." 

A large object suddenly hurtled into the water accompanied by a loud scream. She jumped back, startled then realized that it was a girl. She grinned. Was this a sign from above that her revenge was aided by unseen hands? She jabbed at the lump on her stomach and immediately the black liquid spread towards the struggling girl. She quickly swam out of sight and hid behind a clump of rocks watching as the students on the boats screamed for the girl. 

The girl struggled, she had a large backpack which limited her movements. She watched as the liquid surrounded the girl but she gave to signs that she had gotten whatever it carried. The black cloud slowly dispersed and that was when a boy dove in to save her. She watched, with clammy hands as they both got lifted aboard by someone.

She gave a snarl. Did it work? Maybe it only worked on animals, not human beings. Whatever it was, she had to find another revenge plan. As she started to move away, she caught sight of the girl's bag that got ditched by the boy who was trying to save her. With slight hesitation, she grabbed the pack then pulled it with her, back to her hiding place. 

* * * * * * * * *

Replies from reviews to: 

**Mornie Utulie Mornie Alantie, SiriusWolf, FroBoy, ginnyweasly-fan, centaur219, Loopy Luna Lovegood, Dark Feline Huntress, Lori, SeekerGirl17, tati1, Fire Tempest, ERMonkey Queen of Insanity, lyss33, athenakitty, I-Like-Chickens **-- Thank you for your encouraging words!**  
Kikyogirl021989 -- **Thank you! I hope you continue liking them :)  
**Child of the New Dawn -- **I like your name! I keep forgetting to tell you that, now I remember! Anyway, thanks for your review! Sure he saves Hermy, I can't do anything without her! g  
**Invisible Child -- **Yay! And another and another and another!  
**Wytil -- **Oops. I think I just killed of the Hogwarts Water Rescue Squid...  
**Ash of Mine -- **Oh no no, I'm not gonna make Draco entirely the bad guy. I mean, I...but...I....OKAY FINE! I like Draco too. (That's hard to admit, I had been fighting with my friends having the Harry-Draco ping pong match since 2002 and don't let them hear me saying that I like him...or I'll be teased until eternity having rooted so much for Harry) I think he's sort of going to be a half mean, half nice person. Not entirely good friends with the Gryffindor team, but not an enemy either. Well, let's see where that pans out later. Thanks for your review!  
**Starlight Dreams -- **Will be happily writing! Or typing.  
**EmeraldKatsEye -- **Hey! That's a thought.... (Re: "...our new celebrity")  
**Lady Foeseeker -- **No pressure at all! In fact I love the pressure...  
**MikiBaby -- **Argh! Don't destroy my vision of "utmost bravery...Harry!"! *grumbles* Now it has changed to "rash foolishness....Harry!". No, no. Definitely bravery. I think. What am I rambling about?  
**Wiccan PussyKat -- **Haha! Well, majority overrules. *Looks at 'Cactus the Cat' and starts giggling* Definitely a cute one, though! Of course color wouldn't be a major factor to a black kitten named Cactus. I mean, we certainly have no green cats around, right? Oh, right right! Thank you for pointing that out, the "unintelligible" thing. The spelling really challenged my sponge-head, kinda missed the 'un'! Edited it :) And the 'mom' thing too. Sorry, don't leave in neither America nor England so...uhm...kinda mixed up :) Haha! Sea-going Hermione! That's cute! Ooh, by the way where did I leave out an apostrophe in the 'its'? Reading everything seems to be a tire. I hate reading through my own fics. Don't ask me why.

* * * * * * * * *

| | | | | |  
| | | | | |  
| | | | |_|  
-----------| |  
| |Okay, this is a hand with it's index finger pointing to the "Review" button if you   
| |cannot figure it out. Inspired by the thumbs up glaivurgrl did for me in WTCT :)  
| |You are a genius, glaivurgrl! Loved it so much *beam*  
---


	3. Black Dust

**FEVER **

_Me-Love-You Owls with chocolate chip cookies and daisies to Dark Phoenix Magic and Rakuril _

**Chapter 3: Black Dust**

"Pass along, pass along."

Harry accepted a large sheaf of loose parchments containing their timetables and took one, passing the rest on to Ron. He pushed his empty plate aside and smoothed out the slightly rumpled parchment.

"We have Potions today!" Ron wailed beside him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry scanned the rest of the table noting that the Defense class was both taught by his Godfather and Remus. He moved on to Potions. Severus Snape.

"I heard from my brothers that having Snape as your professor is the worst thing that will happen to you," Ron explained. "Especially if you are in Gryffindor."

Harry cocked his head on one side. "Why is that?"

Ron shrugged. "How would I know? All I do know is that, see Snape, be very afraid."

"We have Charms too!" Hermione cried excitedly.

"Come on," Harry got up from his seat. "Class is starting soon."

"Yeah, I have to get my books," said Ron.

Hermione shot him a dirty look, pushed herself from the table with startling ferocity and stamped off in a huff.

"What did I say wrong?" asked Ron, bewildered.

Harry gave a half grin. "Her favorites are currently under the sea."

"Oh, that," Ron dismissed it. "That girl could do with less of those stuff."

"It's with Slytherin!" Neville suddenly burst out. 

"Is that a bad?" asked Harry.

"We are about to find out," said Ron firmly pulling Neville up. "Come on, we haven't got all day."

They walked together back to their common room (Harry and Hermione's luggage had been moved over to the Gryffindor common room) and collected their books. They met Hermione who was rooting around in her trunk.

"I think my Potions' textbook is in my backpack!" she said worriedly.

"So?" asked Neville.

"So!" she screeched. "SO?! According to Mr. Weasley here, Professor Snape is not someone you want to cross roads with!"

"I lend you mine," Harry offered.

"You are in my class too, if you have forgotten," Hermione snapped. 

"It's okay," Harry said. "I don't think he'll be mad. Much."

"Come on, Herm," said Ron. "You can't do anything about it anyway."

Together, they walked a grumpy Hermione to the Potions class where students were starting to stream in.

"Be thankful that it's not a double period," Ron whispered as they sat down at tables beside one another. "40 minutes can pass fast."

Ten minutes later bought with it the man all his friends feared. But to Harry, seeing Professor Snape was something so...daily that it was like waking up and seeing the sun. Ron stiffened beside him and whispered. "Sit up straight, books on desk, wand away."

Harry complied while Severus launched into his first words.

"...I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory , even stopper death....if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

A few Gryffindors flinched while the Slytherins grinned, looking like they loved to be called dunderheads. Harry blinked as Severus looked over at him and caught his eye. Looking away, he snapped out. "Get your cauldrons ready, we are going to make a Boil Begone Potion."

He turned around to go to the blackboard, passing a few whispering students on his way who were all staring at Harry.

"Is there a problem?" Snape snapped. He followed their eyes and his gaze fell on Harry who was just two tables away, closing his textbook.

"N-nothing, Professor," Seamus Finnigan stammered.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity..." Severus' face was stern while his eyes danced with amusement as Harry glanced up at the sound of his name and blinked, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights. He stiffened a chuckle and turned back to the group of Gryffindors. "Leave him alone. Get to your work."

Getting to the front of the class, he tapped his wand on the board, words appearing stating the ingredients and steps. 

"I expect you to follow every single one of them carefully," he said stressing on his last word. "Any foolishness of yours are not going to be tolerated."

"See?" Ron muttered, getting up to take his horned slugs from the store cupboard.

"Well..." Harry got up to follow Ron. "Maybe he's nicer when he's not teaching."

"Yeah, right," Ron said. He passed by Hermione who was still sitting down at her desk, hand cupped to her mouth. "You alright? I expected you to run to get those slugs."

Hermione shook her head, waved at him to go away with her free hand. 

"Hermione?" asked Harry, albeit a little worried.

Hermione waved a little more furiously. "Come on," Ron said. "She's okay."

Watching them leave, Hermione removed her hand from her mouth and stared down at the black dust like powder coated on her palm. She felt another bout of cough coming and she hurriedly slapped her palm back over her mouth. When it had passed, again she glanced at her hand. More black stuff. She dusted it hurriedly on her robes. Maybe it was just something she ate this morning, although she quite well knew it was not. Unless pumpkin pie and treacle tarts churned up black powder.

After fighting for some middle sized slugs with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, (it was really unnecessary for there were plenty in the store but both sides decided to fight it out. In the end, each party had two out of the four) Harry came back with Neville and Ron trotting along in triumph. "Here, four slugs, you okay?"

"Thanks, I'm fine," Hermione gratefully took the slugs (which were a bit flattened) Harry offered. 

"Well, well, Miss Granger," Professor Snape was suddenly beside them. "I trust you have legs yourself?"

Hermione blushed a dark shade of maroon. "Yes, sir."

"Hurry up," Severus glanced around at the class. "Everyone is already ahead. I don't want to waste my time giving you detention so you can finish it."

He left and Neville, Ron and Harry dispersed to get onto their potion.

* * * * * * * *

Harry was just ladling his sample into a clay jar, Ron neatly sticking a label bearing his name onto his, when Neville screamed, clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing exploded from his cauldron, melting it in the process. The potion sprayed everywhere and when the smoke cleared, students shouting in fright, Neville was on the floor whimpering as angry red boils started erupting on his skin.

Ron and Harry who had both dived under the tables at the first sound of hissing, curled over their own samples protectively, poked their heads up cautiously. "What just happened?" Ron said.

"LONGBOTTOM!" 

Harry flinched when the angry voice of Severus Snape cut through the thick haze and above the chatter of students.

"Are you blind? Read line six for me!"

"R-remove the cauldron f-from heat and allow to cool for 5 min-nutes after which p-porcupine quills are to be a-added." Neville stammered as he whimpered, holding his face in pain.

"Then why did you do otherwise? Get him to the hospital wing!" Severus snapped. "_Scourgify!_" 

Harry moved along with Ron to help him up when Severus halted them. "Not you. Brown, Nott, get him to Madam Pomfrey."

Theodore and Lavender stepped forward, grasping Neville gingerly by his forearms eliciting a cry of pain. Lavender yelped and withdrew her hand; a large angry boil was on her palm. 

"Move it," Severus said. "The boils would get worse."

Theodore yanked Neville up, none too gently and with Lavender's help, half dragged the boy out of class.

"Now I want all of you to return to your seats, if you are sprouting boils run along to the Infirmary. If you are not, shut up, sit down and continue."

* * * * * * * *

"I hope Neville's alright," Ron said as they trooped back to their common room after a grueling class of boring History. "I wonder if it really hurts. Did you see his face? All scrunched up..." he shuddered.

"Of course it hurts," Harry said. "I think."

Ron dug around in his books and produced the timetable. "Defense first thing next morning," he announced cheerfully. "No Potions!"

He frowned at the lack of response. "Am I the only one hating Potions?"

"I'm with you," Harry said half-heartedly just to entertain.

"Hermione?" Ron frowned. "You are awfully silent today. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, yes," Hermione said. "Why am I not?"

"Well," Ron said stuffing his timetable back between one of his Herbology textbooks. "You don't seem...energetic."

"I don't feel so well," Hermione confessed. 

"You want to head down to Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"Maybe it's the late effects of your unexpected swim," Ron said.

"I'll be alright," Hermione dismissed Harry's suggestion, choosing to ignore Ron deliberately. "Look, you guys go ahead, I want to go up to the library for a second. I need to check out a book for Professor Binns essay."

"Isn't the information in the textbook enough?" Ron shouted after her.

"Knowing her, she'll want to do twice as much as required," Harry told Ron.

Together, they continued towards Gryffindor's common room.

* * * * * * * *

Hermione flipped through the books desperately, looking for anything that may mention anything about coughing up black stuff. Suddenly tired, she sank into the chair, wiping her warm forehead. She was almost sure it was nothing natural but she didn't want to go to Madam Pomfrey. Not on her first day of school!

She got up with renewed determination and continued pulling down books and text references.

"Er....Hermon?"

Hermione snapped around. "Who is it?"

"It's Dean. Dean Thomas. I...er...kinda fell asleep during the History class. I was wondering whether you could tell me again what was the assignment exactly?"

"First," Hermione snarled. "Her-my-oh-nee. Not hormone or whatever. Second, it is 'Find out about the Conduct of the Doxies 1879'. Fourteen inches."

"Sorry, Hermione," Dean apologized. "Really appreciate it." He didn't leave.

"What is it now?"

"Can I share the table?" he blurted. "All the history books are near here."

"Whatever." Hermione slammed another book back into the shelf. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm snappy. I'm not feeling good."

"It's okay," said Dean in relief. He sat down opposite Hermione and unrolled a new parchment.

They sat in silence, Hermione occasionally coughing then quickly pulling her hand out of sight. Dean seemed oblivious to her apparent distress (as the black stuff seemed to increase) and continued his homework, his quill scratching steadily.

After an hour, he gave a sigh and measured his parchment. "Great!" he announced. "I'm done. Thanks for the information, Hermione."

"No problem." Hermione mumbled. 

Dean got up, gathered his stuff and left. After a moment, Hermione too got up, cleaned up and left the library under Madam Pince's piercing watch.

* * * * * * * *

"Simple stuff, really, once you get the hang of it." Sirius explained, twiddling his thumbs while Remus leaned against the table. "You get to learn really cool hexes, curse your neighbor and perform extraordinary spells. That is, if you have got the brains to wriggle out of it later."

"He means, use it wisely," Remus corrected, a giving a reproachful glare at his friend. "Defense is not all about making your partner sprout green tentacles. For this class, it is going to be divided into two sessions, one the practical and the other the theory. Only for this time will I and Professor Black be teaching together."

"Other than that, on alternate weeks, it'll be only me or Professor Lupin here." Sirius continued. "I will be teaching you the theory while he would be doing the practical."

"For this class, we'll just do something light." Remus said. "Divide into groups of six please, preferably three of each house."

A noisy shuffle started up as students moved around getting partners. When half the class seemed to settle down, Harry and Ron found themselves next to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh, what the hell," Draco grudgingly sat down at Ron and Harry's table followed by his faithful Crabbe and Goyle.

"I guess we could survive," Harry said.

Ron just looking at Hermione who was making her way towards them but had dropped her books, bending out of sight to pick them up.

"Get the girl! Get the girl!" Draco suddenly shouted. "Hurry!"

"I didn't know you liked Hermione that much," Ron said, amused.

"No, you donkey," Draco snapped. "If we had her, all the work will at least be finished."

Hermione reached them, putting down her books. "Huh. You again."

"Nice to meet you too," said Draco.

"Okay now, I want all of you to put your heads together and write out any spell or any defense that you know of," Remus said once the hustle died down.

Ron pulled out a clean piece of parchment and pushed it towards Hermione, Draco simultaneously providing a quill while Crabbe produced a bottle of ink.

"Haha," said Hermione dryly. "How sweet."

"Scourgify," said Ron helpfully as Hermione touched the quill on the paper.

"That's not defense," said Draco. "What, you gonna clean up the warts for your challenger?"

"Give her one, then," Ron snapped. 

"Avada Kedavra," said Draco, proudly.

"That's illegal," barked Hermione.

"Whatever," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "He didn't say it had to be legal."

"Imperio," said Ron at once.

"Cruciatus," said Draco rising to the unspoken challenge.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said, grabbing the first thing that came from his mind result of his Charms class yesterday.

"Stupefy!"

"Rilascio!"

"Mobilicorpus!"

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione irritably. "I've finished. By the way, all those curses are not even relevant. Maybe except for Stupefy."

"She's right," Sirius picked up her parchment from behind her, smiling. "The name Defense against the Dark Arts is not just given for nothing. Not anything you learned in Charms class would work against the Dark Arts."

"Class," he turned back to the classroom. "You may stop now."

Quills hurried hastily to scribble down last few ideas then stopped. 

"_Accio_," Remus collected all the parchment and went through a few. "Hmmm....good students in Charms class I see. Has no one thought about the Patronus charm? The Riddikulus?"

"Except this group, of course," said Sirius passing Hermione's parchment to Remus. "Good job."

"Well, then," Remus smiled. "I guess we just have to teach you which spells are really useful when used against the Dark Arts. Class dismiss."

"Bring your textbooks tomorrow," Sirius called as the class started to stream out. "It's theory day. And read chapter one!" He put a hand on his Godson's shoulder as he tried to slip pass. "Potter, I'll like to have a word with you."

Harry winced. He had wanted to sneak off without his Godfather's notice for the casual glances tossed towards his direction a few times in class had forewarned him that a belated lecture was about to descend.

"See you later then," Ron said, following Hermione out.

After the last of the students had all exited the room, Sirius flicked his wand and the door closed behind the back of the last boy. Turning onto his Godson with a look of mock anger on his face, he said as sternly as he could muster. "Okay, merboy, did it not occur to you that you could have drowned in those cold waters? If not drowned, perhaps even got a humongous big cold?"

"I couldn't leave her to drown could I?" Harry said miserably.

"Of all the ridiculous, foolish, impulsive, reckless things you have ever done..." Sirius continued, lifting Harry to sit him on a table so they were at least at eye level. "This has got to be the bravest stunt you have pulled. Welcome to Gryffindor," he teased.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "You are not mad?"

"How could he be?" Remus grinned. "That would have been exactly what he expected you to do. Or what he would have done. But I'm no denying that he was just plain anxious about you. Almost expected to find a Harry ice cube, knowing how cold the waters can be at night." 

"Just next time, leave it to Hagrid, okay?" Sirius said, putting both hands on Harry's shoulder. "You gave us a very big scare. Can't lose you now, can we?"

"No, Professor Black," said Harry, smiling slightly.

"Good. Now get out," said Sirius smacking Harry playfully as he slid down from the desk. His Godson gave a wave then opened the door and slipped out.

* * * * * * * *

Replies from reviews to:

**kikyogirl021989 -- **Haha, thanks! Seems like there are plenty of unnamed Draco fans lurking around. Okay, confess, everybody! (at least I'm not alone, phew)   
**athenakitty, Andie Potter, Child of the New Dawn, madgal21, tati1, MiruSedna, Froboy, Dark Feline Huntress, Mornie Utulie Mornie Alantie, Starlight Dreams -- **Love you till eternity!**  
Invisible Child -- **It does let you review every 24 hours last time? I didn't know that. Ha, maybe I was late to fanfiction.net :) Anyway, THANK YOU for the review! No, no, no Bertie Botts needed! I will never stop writing this...I hope. No! Really, keep the beans! :)  
**Neo Anderson -- **Thank you! Here are the answers I'll like to answer: No, it's not a Harry/Hermione fic. (does the slash between them interpret as romance?) Anyway, it'll be more like a friendship thing. It can practically be Harry/Anyone (Gotta make Hermione sick, gotta make Hermione sick....) Hmm...maybe some Quidditch in the end, have to keep up the 'youngest player in the century' title for Harry, don't you think? Also...any other ideas on other duels you'll like to see? My brain juice is drying up! :o)  
**Wiccan PussyKat -- **Yay! The hand worked! lol. Thanks for review! (Aw, damnit, I'm blushing. I was trying to stop doing that everytime I read my reviews) Haha! Black cactus!  
**Ash of Mine -- **Does Harry really look a bit like Tom Riddle in CoS? I didn't know that, haha! (okay, maybe its because I haven't watched any of the HP movies. No, I'm not kidding. I'm a book girl:) Anyway, thanks for your review, loved it!  
**Lyss33 -- **Yup, that was why the squid didn't come. (looks around) I hope there's no squid fans around here...  
**Lissy -- **No way, Lissy! Not giving it up anytime soon!  
**EmeraldKatsEye -- **Uh-oh. Gotta get the next one up to save you! Haha! Snake charmer? Hmm....that's another thought...(smacks you) Now my brain is filled with all your ideas! g  
**Serebii -- **No, no, not bad at all. You reviewed in the second chapter in the end!

* * * * * * * *

/ / / / /\  
/ / / / / \  
l================ -------- \ (Does this look like a broom? *looks again* maybe more like an)  
\ \ \ \ \ / arrow...never mind.)  
\ \ \ \ \/


	4. Contagious

**FEVER **

_Me-Love-You Owls with Pumpkin tarts and Watermelon pudding to HP-Azn and lilgodess4life!_

**Chapter 4: Contagious**

Minerva paused halfway through her speech as Dean Thomas erupted again into a fit of coughs. "Mr. Thomas, are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes, yes, I..." he dissolved into coughs.

"He's been coughing since last night," Seamus supplied, amid a glare from Dean who was covering his mouth. He, like Hermione, quickly dusted his hand on his robes but no one noticed anything particular about it except that it was disgusting.

Minerva walked briskly towards the Gryffindor. "I think you better visit Madam Pomfrey," she held a hand to his forehead. "Gracious, Thomas, you are burning up. Finnigan, escort him."

"No, professor, I'm..."

"No, Thomas, you are not fine." Minerva interrupted him. "Even if not for your health's sake, I wouldn't want you to spread your cough to everyone near you."

Dean nodded in dismayed defeat as he let Seamus take him out of the room. 

"Okay, everyone, back to page five. As I was saying, Transfiguration is a..."

* * * * * * *

"Wonder what's up with De..."

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!"

All three turned around to see Neville running up to them. "I'm back!" he announced excitedly.

"Thank goodness you are alright," Hermione said. "No boils?"

"Boil free," he answered, beaming. "So how did Defense go? I missed the first class."

"Way better than Potions," Ron said. "Although History has a 14 inch homework you need to complete in uh...two hours."

"Gosh," Neville looked shocked.

"Don't be silly," said Hermione. "He was sick."

"Hey, but good job, Neville!" said Ron. "Your potion managed to burn a large hole in Goyle's shoes! You should have seen his face." He pretended to take his shoe off and held it in front of him, mimicking Goyle's screwed up face as he said, "A hole in my shoe, professor. WAHH! BOO HOO HOO!"

Harry turned to Ron, laughing. "He didn't!"

"He added the last part in," Hermione said, laughing at Neville's face. "Don't worry, some dreams can only go that far."

"So what did Professor Black wanted to see you about?" asked Ron.

"Uh, nothing much. Just wanted to know whether I...uh..." He was saved by answering when they met Seamus along the bend. He was hunched over, sneezing and coughing loudly at the same time.

"Oh, no," Ron said. "Seamus, have you caught Dean's cold?"

Seamus waved meekly. "No, no, just some dust around." 

Hermione happened to glance at Seamus hands as he waved it around, releasing the tiny particles of black powder stuck on his skin and she froze. Was it spreading? Was it dangerous? Suddenly backing off, she mumbled a hurried see-you-later then ran off down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Dunno," Neville said. "Maybe she doesn't want to catch it either."

"AH-CHOO!"

All three boys jumped and backpedaled five steps. "Maybe she has a logical reason to," Harry said.

"Er...see you Seamus," said Ron. "Very good day."

"Yeah, see you." Neville said. Then turning together, they fled from the sneezing Seamus who was leaning a palm on the wall for support.

* * * * * * *

Hermione peered around the curtains half drawn around Dean's cubicle. "Dean?"

A loud cough then a shaky, "Hermione?"

Hermione drew back the remaining curtains. "Madam Pomfrey let me in. Only for ten minutes. I was...uh...wondering how you were feeling."

"Fine, I'm fine," said Dean and dissolved into coughs. "I'm sorry, it's really annoying sometime. Just can't seem to stop."

"What did Madam Pomfrey have to say?" asked Hermione.

"She said it was probably the flu," said Dean sourly. 

"You think otherwise?"

Dean hesitated. "Maybe. According to her, I have got a fever and of course, plenty of coughs. A bad case of flu." Then he grew silent. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she said at once.

"You are a smart girl," he said slowly.

"I wo-wouldn't really say that, but around that..." said Hermione awkwardly wondering whether it was a praise or something else.

Dean suddenly sat up straighter, looked around and motioned for Hermione to draw the curtains, stifling another cough as he did so. "Would you help me find something out?"

Hermione pushed the last of the curtains into place. "Sure, I guess."

"T-This is funny, but could you go to the library or any other reliable sources and help me find out about any kind of black stuff that could be coughed up?"

Hermione froze. "B-black stuff?"

Dean held up his right palm. Having hurriedly brushed away the black stuff from his hand, a few particles still clung to his palm. "I've been coughing up this stuff by the galleons. I don't know whether I should tell Madam Pomfrey but...I don't...she'll find out soon anyway...but because..."

"I understand," cut in Hermione hurriedly. "You are afraid."

"I am," Dean looked down at his hand. "I mean, I don't want to hear that it's a symptom of..."

"Death," said Hermione.

"Death," agreed Dean. "I don't know, people get morbid, I guess. And I don't want to spread it around if it can be, you know what I mean?"

"Yes," said Hermione softly. "I hope it's not something serious."

"Hermione, I hope that too with all my heart," said Dean, a tinge of desperateness in his voice.

"Don't worry, Dean," said Hermione firmly. "Rest well, I'll try to find it out for you."

And on her way out, as she turned to look at the wracking form of her housemate, she whispered. "And for me."

* * * * * * *

"1972!"

"Close."

"1973!"

"Close."

"1974!"

"Close."

"1975!"

"Are you just going to say every year out until I say 'bingo'?" asked Harry closing the Defense textbook.

"Rats, you found me out," said Ron. "What's the answer?"

"1976," said Harry slyly.

"ARGH!" said Ron. He snatched the book from Harry. "If I didn't like Defense so much, I wouldn't even bother reading the first chapter."

"I think Professor Black is fun," said Parvati from her corner of the common room.

"I can't wait till my first class," voiced Neville.

"Well, you'll..." began Ron but was interrupted by Hermione half stomping into the common room having climbed roughly through the portrait hole. "What's wrong?"

"Stay away," Hermione snapped as they began to rise towards her.

"Why?" Neville sounded hurt.

Hermione softened for a moment. "J-Just stay away, alright? I am really busy right now. Maybe later." She practically ran into the girls' dorm and closed the door with a bang.

"What's up with her?" asked Ron. He sat back down.

"She's busy?" Harry tried.

"Well, we'll never get to understand how a girl's brain works," said Ron.

"Ah, I think she..." Neville started.

Another loud bang and Hermione marched out, headed to the portrait hole and climbed out again, a notebook in her hand.

"I agree," said Neville, his 'defend-Hermione' speech forgotten.

* * * * * * *

"Has someone been drinking tea leaves or what?" Ron asked as they passed along the corridor on their way to dinner at the Great Hall. He motioned to the corners where the floor and the wall met. Black power like stuff lay on them, but not much.

"Divination uses tea leaves," Neville said brightly, happy that he knew something useful.

"That's more like powder," said Harry, who didn't bother to go near it either. "Maybe it's just dust or something."

"I always thought dust was gray," said Ron. "But anyway, this is a magic school." He grinned. "Maybe the water from the taps are purple."

They passed the spot where the particles lay and as they did so, the quantity of the stuff seemed to multiply.

* * * * * * *

"And you may begin!"

Harry helped himself to a small slice of pumpkin pie. Although he was gradually starting to eat more, he didn't require large or second helpings either. It seemed that when he was with the Dursleys, he had been programmed to eat less than absolutely necessary. Sirius had practically force fed him double the amount he usually ate before the term had started, but now, he was not here to do it. Good.

"I wonder again where's Hermione," said Ron who just didn't let the subject slip. "She was not here for lunch either."

"Why are you so worried about that?" Harry asked.

"No, not worried. Curious," said Ron. "Wonder what she's doing. So grumpy nowadays, and she doesn't mix with people now. She just sits right behind the class, alone and she wouldn't even talk to us."

"Maybe she's just plain mean," said Parvati sourly, who had gotten a earful from Hermione when she tried to start a topic, trying to be friendly.

"Could be, could be," said Ron. "But she was really friendly on the train. Seems like she isn't now."

"I'm sure she has her reasons," said Harry, not really taking the conversation seriously. They had been through this so many times. 

"Kidney steak?" Neville offered Ron who took a heaping serving. "Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No, thanks."

"Maybe she's eating in the kitchens!" Ron suddenly bellowed.

Heads turned to look at him and the hall grew silent. 

"Keep it down, will you?" hissed Natalie, a Gryffindor student.

"Sorry," said Ron. He waved both his arms around like a windmill. "I'm sorry! It's okay!"

Slowly the hall returned to its usual noisy state and Ron breathed a sigh of relief turning to peek at the teacher's table to check for any disapproving glances. He found Professor McGonagall glaring at him and Dumbledore in his usual beaming profile.

"That woman's really scary," muttered Ron returning to his chips.

"What kitchen were you talking about?" asked Neville.

"Oh, yeah! The kitchen!" said Ron, lowering his voice this time. "A girl has to eat, right? But she's not here at all...where else can she find food? The kitchens!"

"Where's the kitchens?" asked Harry, lost in the cloud.

"I bet Fred and George knows," said Ron. "I'll ask them."

"I think if we didn't know where it was, it may be forbidden?" Nevile stuttered. "You want to go there?"

"What's the problem?" asked Ron. "I know Fred and George always go there to get midnight snacks. Want to come?"

"Are you sure it's okay to?" asked Harry, unsurely. He definitely didn't want to get caught by any of the professors.

"Look, trust..."

"Here she is, boys," cut in Lavender.

"Does the whole blasted school know that we are looking..." began Ron rather heatedly until Harry jabbed him to keep silent.

"She looks...not too good," said Harry noting the paleness in her usually rosy cheeks and she had clasped a handkerchief over her mouth. 

They watched as she slipped a few pieces of toast into her pocket then quickly left the hall.

"She's weird," Ron said, disbelief on his face. "What's the deal around her?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons," repeated Harry again. He seemed to keep doing that nowadays. Ignoring the unsatisfied look on Ron's face, Harry finally took his first second helping of the pumpkin pie since school started, just to something other than look at Ron and repeat his assurance. Again. And if he didn't know Ron better, he would have thought he had something for that girl.

* * * * * * *

_Sometime a week later..._

Harry fished his book out under Ron and Neville's and dashed back to the portrait hole to rejoin his friends who were waiting for him down the hall for him to get his forgotten book. It was five minutes to his Defense lesson and also five minutes to about everyone's lessons when the hole opened and he saw Hermione closer than he had been to her for the week.

She looked exhausted, and she was wiping tears from her eyes, the tears mixing with something black and smeared all over her mouth.

"Hermione, what happened?" asked Harry in horror. She looked like she had over applied black mascara over her lips.

"Oh my God! Harry!" Hermione looked genuinely surprised. "What are you doing here? Lessons are about to start!"

She coughed midway and then quickly yanked her hand out of sight.

"What's that?" asked Harry, a little concerned as he yanked at her hand.

"It's nothing, it's..." Hermione pulled her hand away. "I..." she began to cough again. "Harry, stay away!"

"What?"

"I'll give it to you," said Hermione desperately.

"Give what?"

"I don't know! This...this disease!" Hermione burst into a fresh bout of tears. She slid down onto the floor and covered her face with her black hands. "H-Harry, I don't know what to do! What am I g-going to d-do!"

"What's wrong?" Harry was now fully worried. "Are you sick? What...what is that disease you are talking about?"

"I..." Hermione looked up with tearful eyes. "Look, class is probably starting right now..." she hiccoughed. "I...could you meet me at the library after class?"

"Of course!" said Harry.

"Alone?"

"Alone?"

"I don't want anybody else, please, Harry," the pleading in Hermione's voice led him to agree.

"I'll see you, Hermione." Harry moved aside to let her stand up and watched her run to her dorm to clean herself up.

"HARRY!"

Harry jumped, then remembered. Rats, the Defense class. He quickly jumped out of the portrait hole and rejoined Ron and Neville.

"What took you so long? Hurry! The class has already started!"

"Sorry," Harry apologized as they ran towards their classroom. "I couldn't find my book."

* * * * * * *

"If you were face to face with an opponent, and you both had wands. Knowing that he had more skills than you, and that taking his wand away would very much help you in winning the first step, how would you try to relieve him of his wand?" 

They managed to slip in before Professor Lupin began his class (he gave them a Look but didn't say anything, just nodded as they apologized profusely) and now they stood in the classroom, void of tables and chairs except for the teacher's table on which Remus was leaning against, arms folded, his right hand holding his wand.

"Grab it?" suggested Crabbe who was beside Draco as usual. 

The whole class was practically divided into two unspoken groups. It was always the Slytherins on one side and the Gryffindors on the other.

"Nice try, but the time taken to run over would probably be the exact moment he kills you off," replied Professor Lupin.

"Accio it," suggested Horace, a Gryffindor student.

"Er...a more practical way?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Expelliarmus," he finally said after a moment of long silence. "It causes your opponent's weapon to fly out of his hand. But you must be very fast and catch him at a time he is unaware of."

A chatter began to rise from the interested students.

"Lester," said Remus. "Can you help me in my demonstration?"

"Yes, sir," said Lester, proud to aid. 

The students moved aside to clear a small pathway for the professor and student. Lester stood about ten feet away from Remus and had his wand clutched in his hand, raised slightly.

"Caught unaware," said Professor Lupin. "Very important. Don't make it obvious you are going to use it or he might be faster than you and bam! Goes your weapon. Now, Lester, catch me."

Before Lester could lift his wand higher, a shout of "_Expelliarmus!_" had already disarmed him, making his wand fly out of his hand and hit the wall opposite.

"_Accio_," said Remus and he threw Lester's wand back to him. "Speed is the trick. Now I want you to divide up in pairs and try this on your partner. Take turns."

"We'll take triple turns," said Ron quickly at Neville's despaired look.

"Thank you," said Neville brightly.

"Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry jumped. "Huh?" He had been too caught up thinking about Hermione that he didn't even notice that they had already divided up and some even practicing the spell. 

"We'll have turns," said Ron. "Back to Earth, Harry."

"Okay," said Harry.

"Neville, want to do the honors?" offered Ron.

"No, you go first," said Neville hurriedly.

"Me and you first then?" Ron said, bowing. "May I have the first spell, my lady?"

Harry smacked his hand away. "Very funny."

Ron straightened up, grinning. "I wouldn't even bother to ask where the real lady is."

And Harry wasn't about to tell him he was going to see her after this. "Uh-huh."

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and few a couple of feet back, nearly hitting someone on the head.

"That's fast," said Harry distractedly. 

Ron stared at him. "Ye-ah." Except that he had forgotten the spell halfway and had stumbled over a few times before getting the spell right and all the time, Harry had just stood there, spacing out. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Harry snapped out of it. "_Accio, Expelliarmus!_"

"Okay, you are," Ron grinned as he chased after his wand, just for the fun of it.

Remus observed every pair carefully, noting the mistakes some made and correcting them, but his attention was drawn to Harry who was losing his wand too many times. Even the stumbling Longbottom had managed to beat him three times in a row. What was that boy thinking about? 

He knew Harry was better than the rest, for when he blinked a few times signaling that he had snapped out of his musings, he had been way faster to disarm whoever he had been practicing with. Then he promptly got lost in his thoughts again and lost a few more times before coming to again. Was something wrong?

He let them practice the rest of the period and then as the time was up, he called for them to stop. "Some of you did a good job, some of you just need more practice. You can come back when you are free and use this classroom to brush up your skills if you want to."

He looked around at the red faces of his students, who were all feeling very hot and sweaty. Some had obviously enjoyed it very much. "You can go now."

Before he could open his mouth to ask Harry what was wrong, he had already said a fast goodbye to his friends, sped past him and half-ran down the hallway. Now, what was up with that kid?

* * * * * * *

____________________  
| R E V I E W |  
| P L E A S E! |  
|  
|   
|   
|  
|  
\\|//

Replies to Reviews from:

**Dark Feline Huntress, Serebii, jeangab057, magicgirl10, athenakitty, Starlight Dreams, Froboy, MusicStarLover, Kateri1, AndiePotter -- **Hugs to the max! Love you!**  
Invisible Child -- **Not nice of you. Not kind of you. Not good of you. How sweet you are!   
**ChristinaLupin01442 -- **Hmm...for now those black stuff doesn't do much except for making people ill, but maybe as time progresses, I may throw in some other stuff...I mean, you truly don't want them to start growing hair on their faces, do you? LOL. Thank you for your review! *beam*  
**Lissy -- **Action! Like kicking and jumping out of windows? Haha, somewhere in the ending, I promise! I think... LOVE you!  
**Hp-Azn -- **Big ears? She has big ears? I didn't know that...anyway, just know that she's the bad guy, end of story. Haha!  
**krysalys73 -- **Oh dear, don't make me feel bad about that squid...okay fine! We'll save it later. *pouts back* HEY! It does not look like a (TV antenna! -- In denial I am) Cool, then don't read WTCT if you can understand, I try to make it a stand alone fic anyway. I just thought that some might want an explanation why Severus is nice or why Sirius is the Defense teacher and not in Azkaban, those stuff, you know? Shadow, you have a cat named that too! Where is she now?  
**Rakuril -- **_Snow Raine_: *loudly* Draco and Mirial, 10 points from your houses for fighting and 10 to   
your houses for fighting.   
_Hermione_: She's illogical, please ignore. And I think we have established that it looks more   
like an arrow...  
_Snow Raine_: According to krysalys73, it looks like a TV antenna.  
_Hermione: _Thank you for reading, by the way, Rakuril. More cookies to you!  
**Child of the New Dawn -- **Hmm....for now, I think it cleared when he came through. Okay, okay, it  
doesn't look like a broom, haha!   
**Neo Anderson -- **Thank you! Cough up silvery liquid...hang on, Neo, I've got to go rent the Matrix now to copy that...That's a good idea too, the mental duels, maybe we could give that to Remus in one of his Defense classes, no? Good one! :) XOXO  
**MikiBaby -- ***sigh* Figured. Maybe I should go write a LOTR fic and chuck that broom-arrow thing at the end!   
**Tati1 -- **No, it doesn't kill! Neither do I want a dead Hermione...where would I bury her?! LOL  
**EmeraldKatsEye -- **Ships? Nah, not at the moment, I'm a Harry/All person! (okay, fine, maybe more a Harry/Sirius person or Harry/Severus nut) Haha! I hope this in the IV doesn't poison you halfway! Have you asked for medical advice before you did that? LOL. Yay! Nice 'The Earth and the Moon'! Hear, hear, Malfoy's nice to Granger!  
**MiruSedna -- **Well, your broom's no worser than mine!  
**Ash of Mine -- **Thank you!Hmm....skip that resemblance thing then, I don't want Harry to look so awful! *bursts into tears* Let me keep his cuteness! Haha!   
**mscs3 -- ***squints* You can see that if you do? Wow, it still looks like an arrow to me...gotta go write a LOTR fic for that... _   
_**Lyss33 -- **No, I didn't sorta copy the lesson, I *copied* the lesson! Haha! I'm not a great know-it-all on lessons like these, I mean, what do the professors teach, which potion is for first years, which for second? You know what I mean? Plus, I just had to harm Neville...if not, I'll probably do it on Harry and *gasp* can't do that to him! The hero has to be boil free! LOL.  
**Wytil -- **Lesson learned: Never ask an open question...

  
| R E V I E W |  
| P L E A S E! |  
|  
|   
|   
|  
|  
\\|//


	5. Realizing Reality

**FEVER **

**Chapter 5: Realizing Reality**

The library was empty, hungry students had gone down by droves to revitalize their strength and to talk and gossip about the latest events. Madam Pince didn't even notice Harry as he slipped past the double doors of the library (she was eating a sandwich sneakily and reading something from the Restricted Section seemingly so interesting that she didn't look up) and he quickly disappeared between bookshelves before she did and asked him why he wasn't at the Great Hall.

"Over here," Hermione's quiet voice alerted him to her presence two shelves behind. Her brown eyes caught him as he turned and saw her past dusty books. He nodded and made his way to where she was.

"You want lunch first?" he asked when he sat down beside her at a table in a secluded spot. Books littered the desk, her notebook full with untidy scribbling. 

"No, do you?" she replied.

"No, I'm good," Harry's eyes wandered towards her notebook, trying to read the messy writing.

"Harry..." Hermione set down her quill and now leant back on her chair. "You do know that Dean's still at the Hospital Wing?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Must be a bad case of flu."

"Madam Pomfrey discovered that he had been coughing up black stuff a lot, it's been increasing," said Hermione slowly.

"Black...stuff?"

Hermione turned big eyes to Harry. "And for the past week, other students had also been at the Infirmary, including Seamus and a few students from all houses. They are all coughing up those stuff."

Harry's heart thumped painfully onto his ribs. "Are you..."

"I think I may have started it all," Hermione started to cry again, pulling out her handkerchief and blowing her nose. "I...I thought it was just me...but it's spreading, I'm the reason all those students are at the Hospital Wing, missing lessons!"

Harry doubted they will be overly upset about missing lessons, but if what Hermione was saying was true...

"Dean told me that Madam Pomfrey was putting them all under isolation to make sure no one got it, but even though he said that she said she was certain it was no big deal, even I can tell that she's not so sure now." Hermione stowed her handkerchief again. "She's going to bring this matter up to Professor Dumbledore if so much as another student turns up."

"Are you feeling sick?" asked Harry.

"I am not feeling good, but other than coughing these up," she showed him her blackened handkerchief. "I'm surprisingly better off than the others. I'm afraid, Harry, I'm so scared."

Harry let her bury her head in his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, offering the only thing he could give; comfort.

"I-I've been missing too much lessons already," said Hermione. "The professors are bound to start noticing...I've been trying this whole week to find out about this...thing or whatever you want to call it, but there's nothing in this library that are even close to it."

Harry nodded silently.

"I think I may have to go down to Madam Pomfrey, if it's contagious, I think I have already been overly selfish in this week, I'm actually endangering you now," Hermione pushed Harry away suddenly.

"I don't mind," said Harry immediately. "That's what friends are for."

"To endanger?" Hermione smirked through her tears.

"To count on," corrected Harry.

Hermione smiled a feeble smile. "I promised Dean that I would help him find out about this, and I think I have failed miserably. You understand how I feel, don't you? I'm afraid this might be something lethal, I can't die now!"

"It's not," said Harry firmly. "No one's going to die. Professor Dumbledore is a great wizard, he'll have a cure for it."

"You sound very sure," said Hermione.

"I am," said Harry. "Don't worry, Hermione. Go to Madam Pomfrey, I'll take over your researching duties," he said, only half joking.

"It's good letting somebody else take over, I'm so tired right now," Hermione pulled out her handkerchief again.

"It's okay," answered Harry. "Everything will be alright."

"Right now, I'm really afraid I may have passed it on to you," said Hermione, twisting her hanky into a pretzel. "I am very sorry, Harry, but you are the only one I can count on."

"Are you forgetting about me?"

Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron's eyes peering at them over a few stack of books on the shelf. 

"Ron!" Hermione looked accusingly at Harry.

"I didn't!" Harry protested.

"It's not his fault, I followed him up here," said Ron. "Throwing off Neville, don't worry."

"Ron..." Hermione started.

"No, don't say a thing," said Ron. "From the looks of it, it may be something small or something serious. Whatever it is, go and surrender yourself, let the strong men do the work."

"Very funny," said Hermione soberly but they could tell she was a bit moved.

"Don't worry about the infecting us problem," said Ron. "I'm glad you at least told someone about your problems than hiding yourself all day in the library. We are friends and as friends, we live together, we die together!"

Harry and Hermione blinked up at the sudden patriotism Ron seemed to display. 

"Okay, minus the 'die' thing, but you get what I mean," said Ron. "Go on, Hermione, you look dead on your feet. Leave it to us, everything will turn out fine."

"Thank you," Hermione gave Harry and Ron crushing hugs. "I love you guys."

She began to make her way to the exit. "Oh, and Harry, Ron?"

"Yeah?" said Harry.

"Take notes for me, will you?"

* * * * * * *

"This is not right," said Sirius as all the professors gathered for a meeting past the students curfew. "No sickness involves coughing of black particles."

"Other than that, some are developing high fevers," Madam Pomfrey added. "I don't know what to give them other than the usual fever reducing potion."

"And I've been brewing those in a day more than I have ever brewed in a decade," grumbled Severus.

"The problem is, who did it originate from?" Minerva cut in. "Hogwarts definitely does not house this kind of virus. We never had this problem before this."

"It seems like first years were the first batch that started coming in," said Madam Pomfrey. "The first one was Dean Thomas from Gryffindor."

"Yeah, I was the one who sent him in," said Minerva.

"What had happened with the first years before they came to the castle?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"Nothing," said Remus. "Except that water incident with Harry and Hermione. Otherwise, nothing happened on the train that I know of."

"Going for a swim does not make you cough up black stuff," remarked Professor Sprout. "There must be something else."

They fell silent as the door opened and Professor Dumbledore stepped in, a severe look on his face. "It's dark magic."

"What?"

"Those particles the students keep coughing up, it contains a strong magic that can only be related to the dark sources," he replied. He went to his chair, professors moving aside to let him pass. "But nothing serious seems to be occurring, the symptoms are like the normal flu children would have every now and then."

"Who could have practiced dark magic here?" asked Minerva. "Every Hogwarts students history are carefully scanned before the letter of acceptation is extended."

"I don't know," said Dumbledore. "But for now, all of you professors, I want you to be alert, try not to go near students much. I can't afford to let you get sick either. The school will be in a mess if you are. Any signs of coughing, please send them immediately down to Madam Pomfrey."

"Should be a week's incubation period," informed Poppy. "Otherwise, they should be free. It really depends on how weak your system is. If you are strong, I doubt it will infect you."

"And please go around and try to find out about what may have happened, Poppy, maybe you could ask Mr. Thomas whether he did anything unusual to get this?" Dumbledore suggested. "The rest of you, please keep a very open eye."

* * * * * * *

_A week later..._

"It seems like there's some kind of incubation period," said Ron as they huddled in the secluded area where Hermione had been when she was researching. "Students are dropping like dead flies."

"I just wonder why we haven't got it yet," mumbled Harry who had jumped when June Wallace had collapsed beside him during Herbology. 

"I definitely do not want to get it," shuddered Ron. "But it seems like they are taking it seriously. I heard that a classroom nearest the Hospital Wing had been transformed into a isolation center."

During the past week, it had only became clear that how fast the thing was spreading. You could at least expect one student dropping per lesson. The professors had became more jittery, and no wandering about was allowed after dinner. Curfew was reset to eight o'clock and everybody had to be back at their common rooms by then. 

It was getting hard for Harry and Ron to continue setting up camp at the library. For now, they had checked out as many books seemingly relevant that they could and now retired in a far corner of the common room, surrounded by musty books and untidy notes.

Sirius had pulled Harry aside after one stressed Defense lesson and firmly proceeded to give him a long lecture about safety and health precautions. He had even offered to let Harry sleep in his room and to eat with him down at the kitchens, if not the Great Hall but Harry had declined. He was not entirely unhappy with his Godson's decision for that would have raised many unwanted questions and attention, but all the same, advised Harry not to sit near any students that may look weak.

Severus had even went as far to teach the class how to make a fever-reducing potion but it turned out that he had wanted them to help him make it. He walked the entire classroom as many times as possible, making sure that at least one potion was correct. 

He then bottled Lavender, Harry, Ron, Draco, Millicent, Tracy, Pansy and Parvati's potions and told them to clean up before leaving the classroom with the potions, heading towards the Infirmary. 

The number of students in one class were dwindling and it was now known to combine three houses together in some subjects. Although no one had come close to dying yet, the tense atmosphere radiating from the professors suggested that.

Neville hadn't been happy that Ron and Harry were seemingly avoiding him and feeling that they preferred the company of stinky books than him, was quite upset and spent more time talking to his toad then he to them. They felt bad and made a note to make up to him when all this was cleared up.

"You know what?" asked Ron.

"What?" Harry flipped a page.

"The thing I'm most afraid of is that you'll be next and I can't do this on my own," said Ron. "I may have to look for Neville's help, and the most helpful time he is, is when he's away."

Harry laughed. "Don't be silly. I think he could be if not much, some help. But I won't be sick...I hope."

"Very much hope," said Ron.

"And you too, that you won't be next," added Harry.

"Yup," said Ron. 

And they sat in silence for half an hour.

"There's absolutely nothing here that can help!" said Ron slamming a book down. "It's like this is something new. I feel like we have let Hermione down."

Harry nodded slightly. "I know that feeling."

"We both know this is fruitless," said Ron. 

"But we both know that we'll never stop searching," said Harry.

"Well, hope's always lurking around," said Ron. He got up and the same time a cry sounded at the corridor, then the familiar sound of the professors talking and then footsteps disappearing down the hallway. "There's another one. By the way things are going, you and I better hope that they find out what this is about soon."

* * * * * * *

Hermione suddenly sat up right on her bed, late in the night, sweating. She remembered now. When she was in the water, there had been this inky black cloud that had surrounded her. She had been too relieved when she had been saved, and seeing that nothing was wrong with her and that no one had mentioned that hey noticed it either, she had forgotten all about it.

"Black...it's black," she muttered. "It's in the water... Must be those waters..." She looked at the door, half the room away. "I must tell Harry."

She got up as softly as she could manage but before she could open the door, it opened by itself and Madam Pomfrey looked down at her with stern eyes.

"Where do you think you are going, Miss Granger? It's almost two thirty in the morning."

"I...uh...need to go to the bathroom," said Hermione weakly.

"Then come with me," said Madam Pomfrey. "You should just call for me next time," she said as she led Hermione towards the ladies.

"I didn't want to bother you," said Hermione lamely using the excuse practiced by thousands before her.

"No one's a bother," said Madam Pomfrey. "Now hurry up, you need your rest."

Hermione entered a cubicle and sank on the closed lid of the toilet. "How do I get to Harry and Ron?" she muttered. She looked around, desperate for inspiration. This was the ladies after all, Harry nor Ron would be here anyway.

"Hedwig..." she said suddenly. "Harry has an owl..." But how could she go to the Owlery? An idea hit her and she quickly flushed the toilet and then walked out, summoning all her willpower to squeeze tears from herself.

When Madam Pomfrey turned around at the sound of the bathroom door opening, she was greeted by a tearstained face of Hermione.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione's lower lip trembled.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Madam Pomfrey bent down to wipe her tears away.

"I-I...am I going to die?" Hermione whispered, hoping she wasn't laying it on too thick.

"No! Don't be silly, girl," said Madam Pomfrey. "This is nothing serious, we'll figure it out."

"I...can I write to my parents?" Hermione asked.

"For what? You are going to be well, my dear," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Just...just in case, I don't want to go without saying goodbye," Hermione stammered.

Being a kind hearted person, Madam Pomfrey melted. "Oh, alright."

"Can we go to the Owlery?" Hermione asked, brightening up.

"Now?" The mediwitch sounded incredulous. "Why don't you do that tomorrow when you are well rested?"

"Please..." Hermione put on her most pleading look.

"Oh, fine," said Poppy. "A very quick trip. Very quick, mind you, Miss Granger." 

Once at the Owlery, Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment, snagged a quill and wrote all she could write, her hand flying over the parchment with the speed of the fastest. Finishing, she rolled it up and ran over to the white snowy owl. Harry had shown them Hedwig earlier in the past month and now, she gently coaxed it down and tied the roll onto her right leg.

"Take this to Harry, your master," she whispered. "As fast as you can, right after I leave. Harry Potter. Okay, Hedwig?" Giving the owl a affectionate pat and coughing as she did so, she left with Madam Pomfrey.

When the humans was out of sight, Hedwig rose from her perch and dived out of the window. This was her first job and probably the easiest; she wasn't about to screw it up. She soared for a moment in the black velvety skies dotted with bright yellow stars then into the window she knew would bring her closer to her master.

* * * * * * *

"Do you think it's a good idea, letting Quidditch be carried on?" asked Minerva. "Almost half the school is sick. A whole floor had practically been roped off and turned into an Isolation."

"The students need something to help them relax," said Dumbledore. "Do them good to get out into the air for a moment, just enjoy themselves. We can't let this morbid idea of 'waiting-to-be-the-next' thing going. Life is going on for the healthy." 

"As you wish, Headmaster," said Minerva. "But some sick students are on the Quidditch teams, where do we find replacements?"

"Let's not turn this into a fight to death, like they always seem to turn out to be," said Dumbledore. "This shall be a friendly match, no house points taken. We'll have another round of real Quidditch later when everybody's well."

"Well, it will certainly do them good to have some fun and friendly competition," admitted Minerva. "I'll post details up to find replacements for each houses whose players are down."

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Maybe in the process we'll find new talents."

"Okay, then, I'll get onto it in the morning. Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Minerva," said Dumbledore smiling. 

* * * * * * *

Replies to Reviews from:

**candidus-lupus-full Moon, FroBoy, lyss33, serebii, heather, mscs3, Ash of Mine, Invisible Child, Lily Skylo, athenakitty, MalletWielderofDoom -- **Open your mailboxes! *you open it obediently then immediately drowns under the weight of 10 tons of chocolate***  
kikyogirl021989 -- **Thank you! Hope my review helped :)  
**krysalys73 -- **Oh, so sad! Do you have another kitty now?  
**Lissy -- ***cackles evilly* Like seeing him sick? Your wish is granted...in the next chapter.  
**Mornie Utulie, Mornie Alantie -- **What's happening to Hermy? Well, nothing too serious, she wouldn't die!  
**Wiccan PussyKat -- ***sits all alone, crying* Where's Wiccan PussyKat? Left me ALL ALONE...wah... *hears something skid in and brightens up* Wiccan PussyKat! Here you are! Lol. Aah! 2 days? That's pure hell! *hem, excuse the language* All huggy-kissy-let's-all-make-pink-frilly-cushions Sev? Haha, what a cute expression! Hmm....maybe so they'll find out one day? Let's see where my fingers leads me too! LOVE YOU!  
**Savoy Truffle -- **Why? Dunno...you want him to? LOL.  
**jeangab057 -- **Sigh. I know it doesn't. But I just have to put that in...  
**ChristinaLupin01442 -- **Haha! Cute! *trots off to read Christina's stories*  
**EmeraldKatsEye -- **Haha! Seems that everyone loves Harry's Parselmouth ability! Hmm...my opinion...meet the terrible twosome! That way, there'll be more humor! Right? Right...Oh no, Ron a jerk! *wails then stops abruptly* Oh well, at least Harry isn't a jerk. I'm sure your chapter will work out soon, happy typing! Slash fics? Oh dear, sad to say I'm not into slash, but I guess I could try, no? :) Express answers to your Quick Questions! I know for sure this will end on the tenth chapter, I've drafted them all and I'm working on fleshing out the details, I'm currently snailing on chapter eight. What day? Maybe in the next two weeks, I post a minimum of 3 chapters a week, yes? Up to Seventh year...I don't know, should I? More more! I love answering...or babbling *beam*

__________

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

___ ___

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

V


	6. Lion versus Snake

**FEVER **

_Me-Love-You Owls with Red Striped Candy bars, Chocolate Frogs and Jumping Gummy Bears to cyci, MacFeichin, Mrs. Sirius Lennon, DarkFelineHuntress and Savoy Truffle!_

**Chapter 6: Lion versus Snake**

"It's in those waters," Ron said disbelievingly as he read the letter Harry passed to him. Hedwig had taken off again after Harry had gave her a flow of praises and pampering. "Should we tell the professors?"

"But what it its not?" asked Harry. He was sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows, yawning. "Maybe she just imagined in...it was freezing cold after all."

"Well, whatever it is," replied Ron. "It has to wait for the morning. I doubt any professors would be sane enough at this hour."

Harry nodded sleepily. "Kay."

"Night, Harry." Ron burrowed under his blankets. Harry did too after a glance at the dark sky outside. They'll figure it out tomorrow.

* * * * * * *

"We need a seeker and two chasers..."

"What's up?" asked Ron to Neville who was also looking at the board among the crowds of students.

Neville stared at him, clearly expecting not to be spoken to. "Quidditch..." he said slowly.

Ron fought his way in and read the notice board. "You mean there is still going to be Quidditch? Lucky for us, Fred and George are not down with the 'flu'."

Harry was just about to ask what was Quidditch when he looked up to see Minerva who had tapped him on his shoulder. "Harry, would you mind following me to my office? I have something to talk about with you."

Harry nodded, and after throwing a glance at Ron and Neville, he followed the Transfiguration professor to her office. "What is it, Professor?"

"Gryffindor has lost in Quidditch seven times in a row," said Minerva, smiling to ease the nervousness she could sense from the child. "We really need a seeker right now, and I was wondering whether you could try for this position?"

"Me?" stammered Harry. "I don't even know what Quidditch is."

"It's just for a match, Harry," continued Minerva. "This is a friendly match, no problem if you lose it. I just hope you would match up...your father was a great seeker, Harry. You have the broom Severus gave you for your birthday? You can use that, I'll get Oliver to teach you how Quidditch is played."

"I'll just result in Gryffindor losing it!" said Harry desperate to get out of this situation.

"No, you won't," Minerva smiled. "Neither Slytherin nor Hufflepuff has a seeker, they'll have to find one too. Seems like almost all seekers are prone to this flu thing going on, and Gryffindor will be playing against Slytherin. I doubt their untrained seeker would be better than you."

"B-but..."

"It's just a friendly competition, Harry, don't worry if you lose it," Minerva got up from her chair and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "No pressure. Now we should get you to Oliver. He's the Captain."

* * * * * * *

"No way!" said Ron, almost dropping his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Don't say a thing to me, yet. I'm trying to fathom it myself," said Harry. Where was his broom by the way? He didn't take it with him because first years were not allowed to own them, hence it had to be with Sirius, probably in his chambers. He'll have to get it afterwards.

"Did you know that you will be the youngest player in the century?" Ron continued, his food all forgotten.

"Oliver told me that," said Harry. "Ignore the rest of the players and find that golden thing. Easy enough, I think. If I don't fall off that broom first."

"Wow," said Neville. 

Ron and Harry jumped, they hadn't even noticed Neville. 

"Hey, Neville," said Harry weakly.

"Wow," repeated Neville.

Harry and Ron blinked. "Uhm...Neville, would you quit looking at him like that, it's pretty uncomfortable..."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," muttered Neville. "I'm just so..."

"Awed," Ron and Neville both mumbled.

Harry couldn't suppress a grin at both his friends faces.

* * * * * * *

"Right now I'm taking a guilt trip to the moon and back by the sun," Harry muttered as he and Ron trudged down to their Charms class from their common room after another grueling hour of discussing Hermione's letter.

"Tell me about that," Ron said dolefully. 

Ditching Neville had been extra hard today, and practically heartless when they hard to resolve to tricks to get rid of him. (They had went to the bathroom together, then as Neville was inspecting the sink, waiting for them, they had slipped out through the readily open door as his back was turned. The poor boy was probably still standing alone in the wet bathroom.

"So...tonight?" asked Ron nervously.

"Tonight," replied Harry, a bad feeling gnawing inside him.

"I really hope that George and Fred's underground tunnel works," muttered Ron as they entered the Charms class.

"And that we don't get caught," said Harry. They sat down at desks situated as far from Professor Flitwick's desk as possible. Plans had to be discussed.

They were just bending their heads down to study the map Fred and George had drew out for them (they hadn't even bothered to ask why the boys had wanted to get out of Hogwarts, they probably did their fair share) when the voice of Professor Snape sliced through the chaos the students were making as they talked on top of their voices.

"Professor Flitwick is down with the flu," he snapped. "All of you, back to your common rooms and don't roam about anywhere. If I catch you, 50 points from your house and detention for a week."

The volume of the noise started to rise.

"There will be no need to open your mouths," Professor Snape snapped. "One more word..."

The whole class fell silent, then started to stream out obediently.

* * * * * * *

"Even Flitwick had caught it," said Ron somewhat miserably. "Is Hermione absolutely sure there has to be a cure at the waters down there?"

"She mentioned that wherever the problem originates from, that's where the antidote will also be," said Harry. "Well, she's the smart one, right?"

"But if it's in the water, what are we going to take as the antidote?" asked Ron. "The seashells? Further more, who are we going to test it on? I mean, how would we know what is the antidote if we don't have a guinea pig? And we can't tell the professors because this is not having a firm base that it's true."

"I don't know," Harry confessed. "Hermione was the first one with this flu thing and she didn't have it until the water incident, maybe it is from the waters."

"What could be in the waters?" Ron argued. "What..."

"Potter!"

They immediately stopped talking and turned to face Oliver Wood who was running fast to catch up with them. 

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Q-Quidditch..." the Gryffindor captain panted. "Tomorrow. You have to p-practice."

"I do?" asked Harry not really registering what the boy was saying. What Quidditch? .....Oh, right! Quidditch! "Now?"

"It's going to be held early in the morning, come on, after the Ravenclaws get off the field, it's our turn. Don't worry about lessons, we have a pass to do it," Oliver took Harry's arm and led him away. "Tonight, rest early, we have a match to win. Friendly or not, this one is a must win. Although I say that every year and we don't..."

Harry turned to look at Ron helplessly. Ron shrugged, apparently thinking along the same lines. What about tonight? Would they have to postpone it again? Will there be enough time? 

* * * * * * *

It was very early in the morning. All the Quidditch players had been called down to a conference by their jittery captains. Oliver was talking animatedly when Harry sleepily trudged down after a restless night.

He had returned well after dinner last night and had eaten a quick one before heading up to the common room. He and Ron decided that they would postpone their trip down to the sea till tomorrow night, that is, tonight. No interruptions were legible in postponing it further, and they had both promised solemnly. This might save the students from another night of sickness.

"And Angelina, please look after Adam and Tracey. Adam, Tracey, please don't give the Quaffles to the opposition like you did last night. No mistakes can be afforded. Harry!" Oliver said in relief. "There you are! Remember, look carefully! Not look, search carefully. SEARCH."

Harry blushed, he had missed the Snitch one time after another as it practically dived right under his nose.

"And act fast, please," said Oliver. "And anyone of you feeling not well?"

Heads shook.

"Good. Excellent. Don't start puking black dust when you are up there, or you'll never live to see the next daylight," Oliver threatened. 

A whistle sounded. Harry jumped, not even noticing that students had already started to stream in. 

"This is it," Oliver was now jumping on one foot to the other. "In this one, we play against Slytherin. If we win, we advance to the Finals, then we either win or lose against Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff lost yesterday. Okay, everybody...please, do your best. Gryffindor hasn't had the glory it had since Charlie Weasley left."

Everyone nodded, Tracey rubbing her hands nervously and Adam holding his broom so tightly that his fingers were white.

"Good luck, team." Oliver shuddered when Madam Hooch gestured impatiently for them to come down.

The Slytherin players were already down there. Harry looked around the half filled stadium. "That's a lot of people..."

"No stage fright now!" said Oliver, distressed.

"No, no stage fright," Harry assured him although his heart was beating faster than it did usually. "No fright." He happened to glance at the Gryffindor stand and smiled as Remus, draped in a huge Gryffindor flag gave him the thumbs up. His Godfather, however was busy charming the large lion which was the Gryffindor's mascot into roaring every few seconds and from the hisses coming from the Slytherin section, Harry knew that Severus was probably doing the same.

He looked over at the Slytherin stands and grinned as Severus winked at him then went back to charming the snake's forked tongue into sticking out. A particularly loud roar that shook the ground announced to the whole stadium that Sirius' Sonorus charm had gone a little too far. 

Really, they were such big kids sometimes. 

"Captain, shake hands," said Madam Hooch throwing a disapproving glance at the professors. Sirius quickly stuck his wand out of sight.

Oliver grasped Marcus Flint's hand and they shook hands firmly. And both refused to let go.

"Shake and let go," said Madam Hooch loudly.

"Good luck," said Marcus, with a expression so full of fake sincerity.

"Good luck," said Oliver and from his red, strained face, suggested that saying these two words was the most hardest thing he ever had to do in his life.

"Boys..." started Madam Hooch.

Marcus and Oliver dropped each other's hands like it stank. 

"Now, mount your brooms and 1...2...3...up!"

Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand leapt into the air with the other thirteen brooms. He gripped the broom tightly and breathed in and out. His first match.

This is scary...

The game moved decidedly slower for four of the Slytherin players were new. The beaters were no where near expertise and Fred and George ended up playing badminton-bludger with Dave and Leonard from Slytherin who seemingly only knew how to hit the bludgers back to who hit it to them. 

Angelina caught the Quaffle but passing it to Tracey or Adam proved useless as Adrian and Marcus always managed to snatch them effortlessly or scare them into dropping it into their waiting arms. 

"It's back to Flint, and it's moving..." Jordan was at his usual commentary seat. "Oh Good Lord, save Gryffindor, it's Tracey again who drops the Quaffle for the fifth time..."

"SIXTH!" The Slytherin crowd roared.

"Seventh time," said Jordan as Tracey again lost the Quaffle to Marcus Flint who was looking very pleased with himself.

"TRACEY!" screeched Angelina who flew down and almost kicked the poor girl in her head. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Pucey for Slytherin heading to the posts...he shoots...and Wood saves! Quaffle back to Angelina's ready arms, she's speeding towards the posts, I see that's she's not going to pass that Quaffle to anyone right now...back to the Weasleys who are still trying to teach Leonard and Dave to stop hitting it back to them...." 

All eyes watched Harry as he encircled the field, searching for the Snitch, Terrence Higgs somewhere above him, on his tail. He suddenly spotted a flash of gold and went into a dive at once, Terrence on his heels immediately. The crowds drew in gasps of anticipation.

Halfway through, Harry realized that the flash of gold was actually from Dumbledore's glasses and hurriedly pulled out of the dive. Higgs, however, nearly crashed into the ground and waved his fist at Harry angrily. Harry gave an apologetic look. 

"Seems like our young Harry over there had used an interesting tactic to throw Higgs off his tail, good job for a first timer!"

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. Tactic? Oh well.

"A bludger finally veers towards Pucey, who ducks and yells a rather obscene word at his team's beater who sent it his way...hint, it's a four letter word."

"Jordan..."

"Four letter word as in a very angry: DAVE!" continued Jordan ignoring Professor McGonagall's glare. "Now that girl Angelina, she's streaking up the pitch, neat avoid from Pucey... heading towards the goalposts...and it's Johnson for Gryffindor, firing for ten points!"

Angelina faked a left, faked a right then threw the Quaffle into the middle hoop just as Bletchley was recovering from his right block. The Gryffindor stands cheered loudly as Angelina turned her broom around, a radiant smile on her face.

"The first ten points for Gryffindor! Good job, Angelina! Would you marry me?"

"JORDAN!"

"And look at that!" Jordan gave a swift topic change to avoid Professor McGonagall's wrath. "Both Slytherin and Gryffindor seeker vying for position as they speed towards the Slytherin goalposts...is the Snitch there? Look at Bletchley's face, he thinks they are coming to attack him...stupid cow."

High above the Quidditch pitch, Harry finally spotted a moving flash of gold at the Slytherin goalposts. Unless Dumbledore's glasses were flying around the field, it was the Snitch. With a burst of speed, he leant forward on his broom, urging it to move faster. Behind him, it only took Higgs a moment to decide whether to risk being tricked or risk losing as he dived after Harry.

"Oh my God!" said Angelina. "Look at them!"

Bletchley looked up from Angelina's stunned face and gaped as the seekers hurtled towards him. Taking the opportunity, Angelina pulled out her concealed Quaffle she had hidden behind her back and threw it scoring another ten points.

"And there's twenty points...thirty....forty..." Jordan said distractedly as Angelina continued retrieving and sticking the ball into the hoops non stop until Flint stopped her and smacked Bletchley back to life.

Harry could feel Higgs passing him and he urged his broom to go faster but Higgs was ahead. He grabbed at the Snitch but missed, the Snitch flying past him heading towards Harry. Higgs turned around sharply just as Harry twisted his broom around, nearly smacking Higgs on his face with the twigs at the end of the broom and caught the Snitch nearly missing it.

"AND 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! ENDING THE GAME 190 to 0!"

He soared into the air, arm held up high in victory and the Gryffindor stands exploded. The lion roared louder and louder while the boos and hisses from the Slytherin stands were drowned by the cheering. Oliver was speeding towards him, but Angelina reached him first and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. ("That was my first kiss," Harry later remarked to Ron.)

He landed, a huge smile on his face and opened his hand, letting the Snitch fly into Oliver's hand, whom he knew was above him. Oliver gave him a bear hug from behind.

"We are in the finals, and please, DON'T LOOSE THE QUAFFLE, I beg you!" Harry heard Angelina scolding Tracey somewhere as his Godfather reached him and swung him on his shoulders. He grinned as Sirius held his two hands, raising them in a symbol of victory, and carried him towards the Gryffindor stands where Ron and Neville was jumping up and down in joy.

But there was something nagging him behind all his happiness. And he could also see it in Ron's eyes. Tonight. That is scarier.

* * * * * * *

Replies to Reviews from:

**Sykoticstalker27, DarkFelineHuntress, Ash of Mine, Froboy, Mrs. Sirius Lennon, Sunkyssed, Siri Kat, RandomPerson619, Music Star Lover, Kjkit and restless-soul, Raphaelle, Savoy Truffle -- ***Tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth as Snow Raine seals the last love letter to her reviewers. Picking up a bottle of perfume, she sprays an overly generous amount on the pink frilly envelope sealed shut with a large heart shaped sticker* To you, my loves! KISS KISS! (revolted? haha!)  
**  
Centaur219 **-- Oh no! No one's better than anybody, we each have our own style of writing, no? :)  
**ChristinaLupin01442 -- ***waves back* Thank you! Good luck for your exams too! (I hate World History by the way. Haha!)  
**Wiccan PussyKat -- ***withers to the ground* Yes, fast running out of ideas. No, ran out of ideas. Sigh. The limits of keyboarding... What was Madam Pince reading? *coughs* Ahem. A porn magazine? Haha! Joking, joking. And who's the seeeeeker? TA-DAH! Harry! Big surprise...*nods head agreeing* Yes, yes, it is named "Harry Potter and the..." for some reason. Can't have Ron sitting right smack in the spotlight. *lifts a foot and kicks Ron out* Beam.  
**Lissy -- **Harry/Hermione fic? Um...friendship one? :) Oh, MSN! Yes, I do! *nods proudly* Wanna talk? Could you let me add you? I don't want to make my email public, have some issues to deal with thanks to my snoopy friends whose all around ff.net trying to find my stories of which I don't want them to and my email would be a dead giveaway...haha!  
**jeangab057 -- **Then just forget about the multiplying thing, easy! :)   
**MikiBaby **-- I'm secretly rooting for Harry to catch it...hint hint.  
**amyaggie -- **Why is Harry and Ron not sick? Well, according to the Snow Raine Theory, when Harry dived down to save Hermione, he swallowed some water and that is the cause of a late reaction. He'll get sick soon. *grins evilly* And Ron? Purely strong antibodies.  
**Invisible Child -- ***hugs you back and thumps you hard on the back* Welcome, welcome! Haha, good question. Look up at the reply before you to amyaggie, would you? The answer's there!  
**Candidus-lupus-full Moon -- **Hah! I finally found someone who loves writing reviews!  
**Wytil -- ***bursts into laughter* You know, I keep imagining you with a blank face, intoning a flat voice: "The squid?" I know, I know, I'm crazy. Don't worry, quite a number of I-Love-ze-Squid Fans here, I'll save it, I promise!  
**Jadyn Potter -- **Haha! Well, I always have you to keep my characterization in line, yes? I actually wanted to make him six or seven in WTCT but then there'll be no valid reason (at that time) for Sirius to go get him for Hogwarts. I mean, they don't go to Hogwarts until eleven. Sigh. Headache! Oh, for this, I had offered to 'babysit' a twelve year old kid (not that he needed much babysitting) two streets down from my house for this fic to balance it right. I kinda watched him like he was the cockroach on the biology table...I think I freaked the poor kid out.  
**Krysalys73 -- **What a special cat! A six toe one, I've never seen. *shakes head* I'm going to observe my neighbor's cat now...Kill? KILL? Yikes! Kill? *sobs* I'm no...hic...murderer! Haha! Well, the stupid pathetic thing I stuck in the water didn't know for sure it could kill...I think :o)  
**Tati1 -- **Ron? I don't think he's going to fall ill, but I can guarantee some injuries :) How long? Ten chapters, and maybe an epilogue. Then, I'm going to sit back and take a looong snooze. ZZZZZZZ  
**MalletWielderofDoom -- ***yelps as MWoD shakes her mercilessly* I won't make him sick! No! StoP! *T finally rescues SR* Phew! *runs away like an over energized bunny then yells back* HE IS GOING TO BE SICK! ;)  
**EmeraldKatsEye -- **Ginny? I guess so, I haven't really killed any characters off in the book yet. She's a year younger, right? Hmm...I don't think I'm going to write a second year story, so no, they wouldn't be involved. I prefer to stick to six-year-old Harrys so my fourth story won't be a school fic! I know! Use both! Put in alternate chapters so we readers can choose! LOL  
**athenakitty -- ***gasps in horror* What are you? Chopped liver? No, no! Did I say that?

* * * * * * *

_\ | /_  
_(_ l l _)_  
o  
\__**_**__/   
REVIEW!


	7. Water's the Cure

**FEVER**

Author's Note:  
Eep! Just scraped through the exams, please hope and pray for me that I don't 'F' any of them! :) Sorry for the delay, and since I wrote this as fast as I could once I came back from school (free and wild, haha!) I didn't really read it through to check the characterization. Anyway, happy reading, hope this one meets your standard!

Me-Love-You Owls with Vanilla Chocolate and Sliced Nuts and Rainbow Sprinkles to:  
EmeraldKatsEye

**Chapter 7: Water's the Cure**

Much to the chagrin of the energized Gryffindors, excited Hufflepuffs, worried Ravenclaws and the depressed Slytherins, classes were to be carried on as usual in in the afternoon. After receiving many thumps and praises from Gryffindors, congratulations from Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, Harry had taken too running and hiding from any potential back thumper.

"I can't believe it!" Ron was saying as he and Harry hid behind a knight waiting for Oliver and Angelina who were both beaming to pass. They slipped out. "Wham! Just like that! Did you see Malfoy's face when you caught the Snitch? Priceless! He lost five galleons to me, just like that!"

"To you?" asked Harry, amused. "Since when?"

Ron flushed a deep red. "I uh, met him halfway through the stadium, he bet five galleons on Slytherin and I on Gryffindor."

"And if I lost?"

"Well, you didn't, mate so thank you for saving my life!" laughed Ron, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry just smiled. He was not feeling well, to be exact. After the adrenaline rush had passed, and the joy of winning gradually lessened, he was feeling rather feverish. He hoped it was just the exercise that made him feel this way, for he was not happy to fall sick right now. 

"Harry! Ron!"

They paused to let Neville catch up with them.

"WOW!" Neville cried.

"Thank you," said Harry before he could say anything else.

"This is the time I feel so proud to be in Gryffindor," he spluttered. 

"Why, you felt ashamed you were in Gryffindor?" Ron lifted an eyebrow.

"No! I mean, you know what I mean," blundered Neville. "With all those things Malfoy was telling me, I thought Gryffindor would never win."

"I've learned ages ago not to listen to Malfoy," said Ron.

They turned the bend that led them to the Potions' Classroom.

"Professor Snape must be furious right now," said Ron. 

They almost bumped into Malfoy and his faithful followers as they rounded the bend. "Draco!" cried Ron as if greeting an old friend. 

"Go 'way," muttered Draco. His usually pale complexion seemed even paler, if possible and he looked sick. Casting a half venomous glare at them (it obviously took some effort) he entered the class without another word.

Shrugging, they entered the room, and were met with a mixture of beaming and scowling faces. Despite feeling queasy, Harry managed to smile again when he saw the pride radiating from his fellow Gryffindors. He sat down and propped open his books.

"Turn to page eighteen, read and I will explain later," Professor Snape started as soon as the last student slipped into his class. He turned towards the blackboard and tapped it, this week's topic appearing in wisps and then settling down on the board to form the words: Unchained Melody Juice.

"I shall call a name randomly," he continued. (all the Gryffindors immediately touched their noses to their books knowing from experience it'll be one of them) "And if you don't know the answer, please don't expect me to be...nice."

Pages were hurriedly turned, and the class fell silent. After five minutes of reading, Harry found that it was becoming harder to concentrate. He felt cold and the words on the book seemed to be twirling in circles and leaping off the pages. He blinked and the paragraphs shrunk back to its normal size, then started to twist and turn again. 

Slapping his forehead softly trying to clear the stupid vision of his, he noticed Draco was shifting uneasily, rubbing his eyes. Was he sick too? Harry shook his head again in an attempt to clear the headache he was slowly starting to develop and turned back to his book.

Another minute made his head heavier and he had to rest his head on his arm beside the thick book. His head spun dizzily and Harry was about to think he was dreaming. Perhaps he would wake up any second in his bed and realize that the Quidditch match hadn't even started...yikes, not good.

"Professor, Malfoy's sleeping," a gleeful voice called out. It was a Gryffindor, Timothy Landbark, who was waiting hungrily for a moment to tell on Malfoy since the day Draco told on him in the Transfiguration class (he was sleeping too). 

Not a good move, Harry observed. Telling Professor Snape about one of this Slytherin students never proved successful. By the minimum, Timothy would score a week's detention. He waited for the usual sneering tone Severus often used but it never came. Not even realizing he had closed his eyes, he heard Draco call out and felt Ron's desperate prodding in his ribs.

"So is Potter!"

He was? He shifted a bit and with difficulty, lifted a heavy eye. He was about to lift his other eye when he felt someone lift him up.

Snape watched the boy closely throughout his Potions' lesson although he didn't make any move to go near him. Harry was a little pale for his liking and looked extremely exhausted. Turning to Brown to snap at her for twirling her quill aimlessly, he didn't notice Harry had stopped reading and was resting his head in his hands until Landbark ratted on Malfoy and Malfoy on Harry.

Severus turned around quickly, and realized that Harry didn't even lift his head when Malfoy called out. Sweeping over to Harry's table he felt the back of Harry's neck and hissed at the amount of heat radiating from the child. Without a word, he lifted Harry up ignoring the feeble protests coming from the boy. He could feel the tremors running through Harry's body, and the unnatural warmth burning his entire body.

"Shut up," he barked as the class started to talk among themselves and gawk at the sight of their professor carrying a student. "If I hear a word when I come back, you'll have enough detentions to last you until your seventh year!"

He strode out of the classroom, still clutching the burning child in his arms tightly. Harry stirred and pushed weakly against Severus' hold.

"Professor..."

"Hush, Harry," said Severus softly. "You are running a fever."

Either he didn't hear what Severus said or fell asleep, Severus didn't stop to find out. Fearing that the boy had contracted whatever disease the school was having, he quickened his pace towards the floor where all the sick students were housed.

* * * * * * *

"He's not coughing up any of those black particles," said Poppy to Sirius who was hovering over Harry's bed a worried frown on his face. "But he's running a very high fever. Maybe it's just a normal flu, or it can turn into that 'flu'."

"Well, until it is certified it is that 'flu'," said Sirius. "I'm not letting him stay here with all the others. If he really doesn't have that 'flu', he would have it sooner or later, what with this contaminated air." He waved his arms around trying to emphasize his meaning. "I'm taking him up to my chambers."

"Sirius..." said Poppy impatiently. But Sirius could see the old woman was weakening.

"I'm not taking any risks with my Godson," he geared up for the kill. "I can't lose him, not when we were so close to last month."

Poppy shifted her weight to her other foot uneasily. "Oh, alright. But I want him down here if the fever worsens or any other symptoms crops up."

"You have my word," Sirius promised, scooping up the sleeping child.

"Medication every three hours!" Poppy called after Sirius' departing form. "Cool him down with wet cloths!"

Sirius kicked open the door to his room after the password and closed the door behind him, quickly lying his Godson on the bed, tucking him into the soft blankets. Coming out from the bathroom with a thin, wet towel and a cloth, he sat by the bed and proceeded to tie the towel gently over Harry's eyes to avoid his eyes from getting too warm from the fever. 

Brushing the raven hair out of Harry's face, he wiped Harry's forehead and cheeks, then settled the cloth on Harry's neck. Harry stirred slightly prompting Sirius to coax him back to sleep. It didn't take long and soon, Sirius was lying beside the boy, hand gently laid over Harry's stomach which steadily rose and fell. He was asleep after watching Harry tentatively for quite a long time, protectively curling against his young charge.

* * * * * * *

Harry awoke to a nipping pain in his fingers and realized he couldn't see a thing. Groping to his face, he discovered a cloth bound against his eyes and tugged it down. He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, glad that it was dark. He looked to his right and saw his Godfather, asleep beside him, a hand on his stomach.

Looking for the source that had awakened him, he discovered Hedwig who was nudging a parchment against his fingers. She must had jabbed him with her feet. He ruffled her feathers and she hopped onto his chest, mere inches away from Sirius' hand and Harry untied the parchment softly, trying not to awaken his Godfather.

Hedwig gave him a loving nip on his finger then took off out of the open window, soaring into the night sky. Harry opened the parchment, wincing as it elicited a loud crack. He glanced towards Sirius to make sure he was still asleep and then squinted slightly to read the letter.

_Are you feeling alright? I think you should stay where you are, I will carry out tonight's plan myself. I'm going now, probably out by the time Hedwig's given you this letter. Wish me luck, and get better soon._

_Ron_

What was Ron thinking? If there was something dangerous in those waters, and he got injured or worse, no one would be there to save him. Coughing suddenly, Harry slapped his hand to stifle the sound and removed it to see the dreaded blackness against his palm. Dang.

Then it struck him, he could be the guinea pig! If the cure really was there, they could try it on him. Plus, letting Ron go alone would be too dangerous, there'll be no one to go for help if he needed it. Taking Sirius' hand gingerly and lifting it, Harry slipped out silently and lay down his Godfather's hand onto the sheets. Suddenly dizzy, Harry blinked a few times before putting his feet down unsteadily onto the floor. 

He walked to the door and opened it, slipping out quietly. He headed towards the second floor, where he stopped at a large portrait of a stern old man, currently snoozing on a plush plum pillow. He gently jabbed at the man's navel, prompting a squeak of ticklishness from the old fellow then the portrait swung to a side, revealing a gaping hole.

Climbing into the hole quickly, the portrait slid back into place, plunging Harry into darkness. Wiping hand on his forehead, Harry felt his way through the darkness, until he turned a bend and saw a tiny star of light far away. 

Catching up his pace, he finally reached the hole where he emerged beside the castle, a ten minutes walk to the sea. He rubbed his eyes and scanned the area, catching sight of a figure hurrying down past rocks and sand.

Climbing down from the rocky ledge, Harry painstakingly made his way past the large rocks and stones, slipping twice and nearly twisting his ankle. The rocks were sharp and they cut into his hands as he held onto them for support.

He was almost near the figure, who had stopped for a moment, seemingly to figure out what to do next.

"Ron!" Harry called softly.

The figure turned at it stepped into the moonlight, illuminating Ron's surprised face. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I got your letter," Harry scrambled past the last of the rocks and finally touched the sandy edge. "How could you go alone? If you needed any help, who would go for it?"

"Haven't thought about that," admitted Ron. He moved closed to Harry but Harry stopped him immediately.

"I got it, Ron," said Harry backing away from his friend. "Don't come too close."

"You have?" Ron said in dismay. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Not really, but I can hold out," confessed Harry. "Look, I was thinking if we ever find a cure like Hermione suggested, we could try it out on me."

"No way!" said Ron. "What if it's the wrong antidote or something."

"It can't kill," said Harry. "Not as long as it isn't some kind of starfish or some weird creature."

Ron grinned. "No, but you can come closer and breathe on me, so we can both die together."

"Very funny," said Harry. "Let's move."

"Honestly," said Ron as Harry tailed him at a reasonable distance. "I rather I take a chance at catching it than turning my head now and then to talk to you."

"Honestly," answered Harry. "I rather you turn your head now and then to talk to me than taking a chance at catching it."

"You are rephrasing my sentence," accused Ron stopping at the edge of the waters.

"I have?" asked Harry innocently. He knelt down beside the water and swept at it with his hands. "What could that black cloud come from?"

"Maybe Hermione was imagining it," said Ron as he played with the crystal clear water, which was lapping gently at his hand, reflecting slivers of moonlight.

"Maybe," said Harry. "But this is our only chance. Unless dentists have something to do with this."

"This is crazy," said Ron. "The waters are perfectly normal."

Harry leant forwards, something catching his eye. Something like a face... "Ron..."

A gnarled hand suddenly emerged out from the water and grasped Harry's neck tightly, water splashing. "R-Ron!"

Ron jumped up in shock as the sea water sprayed in all directions, a figure rising with it, whose hand was held tightly around Harry's neck.

"Let him go!" Ron searched the sandy area for any weapons, then his eyes falling on a sharp rock, picked it up and advanced, hitting the figure again and again with his newfound weapon. "Let him go!"

Harry kicked at the 'thing' holding him, he needed a breath, NOW and his fingers desperately clawed at the hand holding him. 

"ARGH!" Ron's rock finally accomplished its mission as the creature finally threw Harry off, landing the boy hard on the edges of the water.

"Harry!" Ron turned towards his friend but Harry lifted a shaking hand. 

"R-Ron! Behind y-you!"

Ron turned, trembling and finally saw the creature up close as it ventured onto him, its eyes glinting madly in the moonlight, water dripping off its matted hair. It opened its mouth, snarling as a lump on its stomach pulsed with life. 

It lifted a strong arm and hit Ron squarely in his face, and he landed hard into the water. It picked up the stone Ron had dropped earlier and held it up, preparing to smash it into Ron's head. It was just bringing it down when Harry ploughed into the stunned Ron, sending them skidding away from the creature's target. The rock bounced off the back of Harry's leg and Harry winced in pain as he drew his legs up, Ron sitting up behind him, both trembling with fear.

"You..." it hissed.

"It can talk," Ron said fearfully.

"She!" it snarled. "SHE! I am a girl, you dirty boy!"

"SHE can talk!" Ron yelled just as her arm found his side of his face again and sent him sprawling into the shallow waters again. Harry coughed as he shivered in the cold waters and the black particles fell onto the water. They floated around for a split second, then dissolved quickly. 

Harry blinked. Could it be? Could it be that easy? The magical waters surrounding Hogwarts was the cure? Before he could do anything, he felt himself being lifted out of the waters by his legs, and was now dangling above the waters. 

"Let me go!" he shouted, trying to free himself.

She complied, and threw him deeper towards the inner waters and he splashed onto the waters, hitting his back painfully as he sank towards the bottom. He quickly stood up; the waters were now up to his waist. Trying to wade back, he was stopped when the creature hit him again on his face, smacking him back further into the sea.

Momentarily under the water, Harry gasped as the water entered his lungs and throat, swallowing healthy mouthfuls before surfacing again. The waters were now up to his chest, and he felt panic settling in. If she hit him with that force once again, he would be drinking all the waters for good.

"Harry!" 

Harry turned to see Ron trying to wade deeper into the sea where the creature and Harry was. 

"Stupid boy..." she snarled then with astonishing speed, she moved between the waters and grabbed Ron by his head, pushing it into the water, trying to drown him.

"Ron!" Harry ignored the spasms shooting up his bruised back and half swam and waded towards Ron. He jumped onto the creature's back and winced when the wiry hair covering her body scratched his skin, past his torn pajamas.

She turned with an angry look on her hairy face, plucked Harry from her back with ease and threw him towards shore where he collided partially with a huge rock, further injuring his back. As he fell to the sand, he coughed, and expecting the black particles to come out once more, he was surprised when none did. It _was _the water!

"R-Ron!" he cried with a shaking voice.

Ron had taken the opportunity offered when the creature was throwing Harry off and was now scrambling towards shore. Harry moved his gaze to the creature, expecting her to attack them again but she was standing motionless in the waters.

"You..." she hissed. 

Ron reached Harry's side and tried to help him up. "Are you alright?"

Harry winced. "Probably broke my back," he joked feebly. Blood was running down Ron's battered face and he knew he didn't look any better either.

A splash of water told Ron that she was coming for them again. Desperate to escape, he tried lifting Harry's slight body in his arms when she reached them, touching a long finger to Harry's forehead.

"This..."

Harry tensed under her touch as he felt her trace his scar with her finger.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," she spat out. Then she yanked her finger back, striding towards the sea with uneven steps, then delving into the dark waters, disappearing.

"What just happened?" Ron asked breathlessly. He had ditched his attempts in lifting his friend, and was now leaning against the rock, Harry beside him.

"Ron..." Harry said. "I think I found the cure."

"What?" Ron was alert as he sat up and stared at his friend, touching his left cheek gently where a large wound was.

"The waters," said Harry. "I drank some of it when she threw me into the waters. When I coughed, none of those black stuff came up."

"The waters?" whispered Ron weakly. "That's the cure?"

"I think so," said Harry, then corrected himself. "No, I know so."

"Well, mate," said Ron as he slumped back towards the rocks. "I'm not going back to try and take some now. I'm just thankful to be alive. Tell the professors and let them do it."

Harry slowly pushed himself up, wincing at the stabbing pains through his battered body. "Are you alright?"

"Very sore, but I think I'll live," said Ron.

"We got to get back," suggested Harry, looking at torn pajamas. How was he going to hide all of this? He doubted he could even walk right, never mind trying to hide tonight's events from his professors.

He was saved from further brainstorms when Severus and Sirius' angry voices cut above them.

"Harry! Weasley! What are you both doing here?" Severus shouted.

Sirius had a mixture of worry and anger on his features and as the two of them advanced on the pair leaning against the rock, their expressions changed drastically as the dim light from the moon finally revealed the bodies of the tired, battered and bleeding boys.

"My God...Harry!" Sirius quickly knelt down beside his Godson.

Severus did the same beside Ron. "Who did this to you? What happened? What are you doing out here?"

"It did," said Ron weakly gesturing at the waters.

"She did," corrected Harry, his voice as weak as his friend's. 

Then they fell, unconscious, into both professors' arms.

__   
| |_________________________  
|_|_|_|_|_|_|_ GODRIC GRYFFINDOR} LOL!  
|__|

* * * * * * *

Replies to Reviews from:

**Sykoticstalker27, candidud-lupus-full Moon, Savoy Truffle, harry+lissa=luv, Ash of Mine, Serebii, Wicked Misty, Hp-Azn, lyss33, centaur219, MikiBaby, Wytil, Kateri1, Musicstarlover, tati1 -- ***Trims a lacy heart to each one of you, humming happily* To you, with love!**  
Rakuril -- ***throws herself to the floor just as a fireball shoots past* NO MORE COOKIES! Here, take the candy!  
**krysalys73 -- **Thank you! Hmm, the broom was a gift from Severus, not Sirius, and yes I guess he learned how to fly it but he hadn't flown it before in front of a whole (okay, half) school, right? Beam. Muahaha! Yeah, maybe they will...gah, it's a bother to go edit it saying they have a trash bin in front of them, so let's leave it. We both know I am the laziest among the lazy :)  
**Lady Pallas -- **Oops, missed that. *hides behind the AU sign* Will this protect me? LOL.  
**Child of the New Dawn -- **Ah, it's okay, we are all familiar (and victim to) with those idotic tests!  
**Lissy -- ***sticks this chapter to you* Here's your sick Harry! :)  
**Invisible Child -- ***gasps in return* No, no, we must spare Harry from schoolwork! FALL SICK, HARRY! :o)  
**Wiccan PussyKat -- **Thank you! Hehe, I loved all the Quidditch matches too. Everytime when I come to the Quidditch chapter in the books, I always go: "Here they wins...again." But I am sure if JKR made Gryffindor lose, I will bang my head into the wall and start to wail suicide.   
**Randomperson619 -- **Ah, I don't mind you saying it over and over again!  
**ChristineLupin01442 -- **Happy Florida-ing! (or are you back? lol)  
**MalletWielderofDoom -- **YAY, HE WON! (as if I would make my dear Harry lose...)   
**kikyogirl021989 -- **Thank you and glad it helped!  
**athenakitty -- **Chopped liver? Why should you be chopped liver? *looks around fearfully* I no said you is chop livered, no chopped liver. No, no, you are not chopped liver, you are...you are...baked apple! Nice baked apple pie! LOL.  
**EmeraldKatsEye -- **Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, were you close to him? I'll pray for him tonight! :) Okay, EmeraldKatsEye identified. Beep.  
**sami1010220 -- **Thank you! Well, he won the match for Gryffindor, he's credited to have a godfatherly-godson-clever boy hug. Okay, fine. Now even I think there's something going on...see what you have done! LOL :o)  
**NICE STORY -- **NICE YOU!  
**DarkFelineHuntress -- **First snitch, yay! Dear Harry...*starts cuddling a stuffed Harry toy*


	8. Bethany Walton

**FEVER **   
**Chapter 8: Bethany Walton**

Author's Note:  
Don't ask. I seem to have lost all my abilities to talk and write ever since my English Essay Paper (I told you exams were downright wicked!) aside from the occasional 'hungry', 'reviews' and 'fanfiction' word. Somebody wake my muse, please!

Dedicated to:  
_Sirius Wolf_  
To save your sanity! :D

Me-Love-You Owls with Strawberry Pie and Bumblebeez Honey to:  
CelticHieressFiona and Orka

* * * * * * *

He was advancing deep into the night, reading dusty old books and studying old parchment and records. Something about this virus struck him, it stirred up old memories, its connection with the past becoming more evident as he stayed up past the night. 

"It is Riddle," Dumbledore mumbled to himself. "Riddle...how can that be? His power is so much better than this. This is something like a beginner's level compared to what he can do." 

Even if he was defeated, ill and weakened, his magic would not be like this. So unfinished...the feeling he had gotten when he had touched Miss Granger's hand in the Infirmary, was familiar yet disturbingly old. Like Voldemort had performed this piece of dark magic long ago and had only rehashed it recently. 

But still...this dark magic was no where near completion or perfection. And Voldemort was known for both. Unless he did this back in his schooling years. But why had it only resurfaced now? And what did it do?

Restless without an answer, he decided to go down to the Infirmary to pay Poppy a night visit to soothe his overworked brain and also to get updated on the latest progress.

* * * * * * * 

"My God!" shrieked Poppy waving her wand, causing Johnston and Kelpern's bed to fly apart from each other, two new beds appearing in the empty space. "What is with today? Friday the thirteenth?" 

"We found them, at the beach, near the waters," said Severus. His hands were shaking as he rested one of them on the chair near a bed. 

"Something attacked them, something," Sirius ran his fingers through his hair, restless and worried. 

"What could have attacked them? Dumbledore asked. He had practically leapt out of the way to avoid a collision with his professors as they sprinted into the Infirmary. "There's nothing in the waters except for the squid. And what were they doing down there?" 

"I really don't know," Sirius said. "One moment, Harry was in bed beside me, one moment he was gone." 

"And you just didn't realize it until an hour later," spat Severus who was looking for a target to vent his concern turned anger to. 

"How did you know they were on the beach?" Poppy cut in, her hands busy as she waved her wand and the torn robes on both children disappeared. 

"The loud noise of those waters," said Severus. "What a commotion, what were they doing there?" 

"They caused that?" Dumbledore asked, plainly surprised. "I thought that squid was doing some bathing." 

"What did they do down there?" snapped Poppy as she healed the cuts on Ron's face with a prod of her wand. 

"They mentioned something, but I couldn't catch it," said Severus who watched Poppy bandage Ron's hand then turned to bandage Harry's arm. 

"I thought you were supposed to take care of Harry!" Poppy accused Sirius as he held Harry's other hand. 

Dumbledore gave a low hiss as Poppy turned Harry over gently to lie on his stomach, Sirius looking very dangerous. "Honestly, I need someone to tell me what had truly happened this night." 

Severus snorted as he helped Poppy gently douse the long gashes with disinfectant then wrap the wounds with bandages. Sirius dabbed at a bleeding spot on Harry's neck softly with a cloth. "Look...there's finger marks here..." 

Poppy tiptoed to see over the other side of Harry's neck then realized that the red marks extended to her side too. "Seems like someone..." 

"Tried to strangle him," said Severus grimly. 

"This is really serious," said Sirius, seemingly in a daze. "Something down there attacked them...it's no way both of them went all the way down to fight each other." 

Poppy left Harry in Severus and Sirius' hands and turned to fix Ron. 

"He's going to get a earful when he wakes up," said Sirius. Severus looked over knowingly, for Sirius would probably be too concerned when Harry did wake and would forget about about his 'earful'. "Jumping into the water, sneaking down to the waters...one more time and I'm going to ground him until he's eighteen. Can't stop giving me heart attacks," Sirius grumbled. 

"Now everything seems to be connected to waters," Severus said lightly, trying to ease the tension as more wounds were uncovered. Sirius seemed to bristle. 

"If I ever found out who had done this..." 

Severus drew a finger over his neck in a cutting motion. "Kiii-akkk?" 

Sirius, Dumblefore and Poppy's heads all flew up, stunned by the un-Severus-like line Severus had just delivered. 

"It's a...joke," Sirius said faintly. "You _can_ joke." 

"Oh Good Lord," Poppy said weakly. "I was here since you were a child and never in my whole life had you gave..." 

"A joke," they all finished together. 

"A bad one," added Sirius. 

"Oh, shut up," snapped Severus. 

Before Sirius could answer, Dumbledore cut in. "Did Harry or Ron say anything when you found them?" 

"Well, I asked who did it to them..." said Severus 

"And what did they answer?" 

"Ron said 'It did'," said Sirius remembering. 

"And Harry said, 'She did'," added Severus, stepping aside to let Poppy heal a nasty bruise on Harry's leg. 

"She..." pondered Dumbledore. "That means a woman." 

"Ooh, mystery finally solved," said Severus sarcastically. 

"Means that 'she' is in the water, since they can't be playing around there in the middle of the night," continued Dumbledore as if his professor hadn't spoken at all. "Means..." His face suddenly lit up like a Christmas bulb on electricity overdose. "If any one of them awakens, send him to me," he said then hurried out of the Infirmary. 

Too concerned about Harry and perhaps a little on Ron, Sirius and Severus didn't dwell long on the Headmaster's words but turned back to Harry as Poppy finally finished dressing his wounds, healing all she could then helped pull a soft pair of new pajamas over Harry. Sirius tucked his Godson in again and then cast a spell to alert him when Harry showed any signs of awakening. He wasn't going to get up and discover that Harry off, trotting to battle centaurs in the Forbidden Forest or something. 

Severus muttered something about detentions when he passed Ron to exit the Infimary, leaving Sirius to spend the night along with Harry. 

* * * * * * * 

Dumbledore vaguely remembered something that happened a long time ago, in Riddle's sixth or seventh year in school. A Ravenclaw student whose name was Bethany Walton had disappeared overnight leaving a note, written in detail of what she had felt about herself and her life. 

It was concluded as a suicide note, and nothing about it signified it was not but Dumbledore did not truly believe its contents. First of all, Bethany was a very intelligent, popular student, she always was the top. She was a happy person, whether because she always had good grades or because she was never alone, or maybe both he was not entirely sure. 

The day before she had disappeared, Ravenclaw had won the Quidditch match, and as she was the keeper, the Ravenclaw house had practically worshipped her after she pulled magnificent saves one after another, he was quite sure she wasn't thinking about killing herself. 

She was rumored to have a on and off boyfriend from Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle, a student he was cautious of although he had not any strong reasons to. His instincts told him something was definitely wrong, but at that time, he had dismissed it and had worked on breaking the news to the distraught Waltons. And the Chamber of Secrets had been opened at that same year by who Dumbledore was sure it was now. 

What if Riddle had killed Bethany because she had discovered his secret? Giving that he was young and inexperienced, his magic could have been a little wacky...but how could they have missed this for over so many decades? The thought was somewhat disturbing but the only way to find out was to go out there and see for themselves. 

* * * * * * * 

Both Ron and Harry slept through the rest of the night and the next day. Poppy had ignored Sirius proposal to take Harry up to his room again and had instead cast a spell around the two beds to ward off any infected air Sirius claimed were floating around. Sirius had made a big fuss but subdued when Poppy threatened to ban him from the Infirmary. 

"But I'm his Godfather!" Sirius had protested. 

"I don't care whether you are his father, grandfather, forefather or godfather. If you talk, eat, sleep, breathe loud in this place, you are not allowed here," Poppy snapped back. 

After a full twenty four hours and neither boy had shown any sign of awakening, Sirius had gone to Poppy again and demanded an explanation of which Poppy deemed them both exhausted and had told Sirius to stay still. Classes had slowed down to a mere two classes per day and students wandered along corridors and haunted the library. 

Later in the evening, Ron awoke and almost fell out of bed as he was curled up beside the very edge. Blinking for a few moments to clear his foggy brain, everything flooded back to him. "Harry!" 

He quickly glanced up and scanned the room, his eyes needing a few more seconds to adjust to the dark. Noticing the next bed had curtains drawn, shielding it from any eye, Ron slowly got out of bed, wincing when a sharp pain shot up his left leg. He stretched carefully and realized that most of his injuries had been healed. 

Limping softly to the next cubicle, he grasped the material in his hand and pulled the curtains apart an inch. He spluttered. 

Sitting in bed and leaning against the headboard was Professor Black, in all his glory, asleep, cradling Harry in his arms whose head was resting against the professor's chest, wrapped in blankets, seemingly still unconscious. 

Backing quickly out of the cubicle, Ron tripped over the the edge of his blanket which was sweeping the floor, pushed out by Ron who had scrambled out of the bed earlier before. 

"OOF!" He fell, face down onto the floor, his legs sliding on the floor, made even more slippery by the blanket and rolled under the bed.

The curtains to Harry's cubicle was immediately drawn aside and Ron, shivering under the bed saw Professor Black placing Harry down and tucking him in gently, turning around to find the culprit of the loud noise.

Ron squeezed his eyes shut as the pair of clad legs turned to his direction and hesitated. "Weasley?"

Ron yelped when Professor Black's face peered down at him. He drew the blanket closer to him and backed out from the other side.

"Mr. Weasley! Tis' you!" Professor Black sounded half curious and relieved. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you."

"Tis' me?" squeaked Ron.

"No, I mean...uh, Mr. Weasley, it's you," corrected Professor Black sheepishly. "Sorry, was reading one of Miss Granger's stupid Muggle books." He tapped a book on the side table, golden words embroidering the name 'Shakespeare'.

"The Headmaster, Mister Albus Dumbledore wants to see me?" Ron now sounded as if he had an April fool joke played belatedly on him.

"What for?"

Both student and professor turned as one to Harry who was sitting up in bed, propped up with a shaky elbow, blinking his eyes as if trying to clear a haze.

"HARRY!" Sirius and Ron said in unison, both sounding agitated.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sirius lamely when all three of them froze.

"F-Fine," Harry answered a little unnerved by the way Ron was staring at him. His elbow gave way and he collapsed onto the bed again. His body throbbed and he had an awful headache, something he had become quite used to by now, and sharp pain streaked up his back at intervals. He closed his eyes for a while and he nearly drifted away until Sirius spoke.

"Good," stuttered Sirius. "Dumbledore wants to see you both."

He made a movement as if to take Harry in his arms but stopped short, realizing where he was. "Uh...all of you feeling fine enough to walk?"

Harry strained his eyes open with obvious effort, swinging his legs slowly over the bed and sliding down to the floor. His legs buckled and he held onto the bed for support, swaying dangerously. Sirius quickly lifted his Godson into his arms. He wasn't going to take no chances. Choosing to deliberately to ignore Harry's look on his face he turned uncomfortably to Ron.

"Ah...I think we shouldn't risk both your health." He awkwardly took Ron in his arms too and carried them out of the Infirmary.

Harry gave a tiny smile at the look of horror on Ron's face then leant backwards, resting his head on Sirius' collarbone as he closed his eyes tiredly.

* * * * * * * 

Dumbledore leant back against his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face. "So it may be the water..."

Harry and Ron were both curled up on the couch, both wrapped in thick blankets (which Minerva had brought in after casting a glare at Sirius who forgot to do so, causing both to shiver involuntarily in their thin pajamas), listening half heartedly to the Headmaster.

Harry was again starting to float off to Dreamland while Ron was still at Worryland, desperately itching to know who Harry was to Professor Black for the man to treat Harry the way he did. Thinking closely, he had begun to collect evidence about their relationship, storing bits of information like the way Professor Black had always looked at Harry, the times he had often asked Harry to stay back after class although nothing was wrong...

But why hadn't he made it public? Sneaking off like that...

"- go down now."

"Are ye crazy!" bellowed Sirius. At glances of shock from all professors present, namely Remus, Minerva and Severus, he winced. "Sorry. Stressed out."

"Thy rudeness is forgiven," said Severus dryly at the amused look on the Headmaster's face.

"I'm confiscating Miss Granger's literature books," said Remus, grinning widely.

"Shut up," growled Sirius.

"We have to get this solved at once," said Dumbledore, signaling for them to calm down. "And we got to do it now, students are getting sicker by the second, I don't want any of them to be on their brink of death before we decide to un-chicken ourselves and get down there."

He looked pointedly at Sirius, then made eye contact with everyone else.

"Hey, I'm with you," Severus defended himself.

"We are all with you," said Minerva. Remus nodded. 

Sirius grunted.

"Good," said Dumbledore rising in his seat. "Now get Harry and Ron back to the Infirmary, they need plenty of rest."

Harry snapped out of his sleepy state at that sentence. "I'm going too."

"Harry..." started Dumbledore.

"You are staying here," interrupted Sirius. He bent down to look at Harry in the eye. "I can't lose you," he whispered.

It was clearly only meant for Harry's ears but somehow Sirius' softest tone made its way to every ear.

"Um, Mr. Weasley, back to bed," said Minerva uneasily.

"Yes, professor," said Ron, somewhat disappointedly. He was led to the door by Minerva who opened it and let him out. However, as the door closed behind him, he managed to hear Harry's reply.

"I can't lose you either."

And that, to Ronald Weasley was easily the strongest attack to the weakest point in anyone.

* * * * * * *

_Writer's Block = Graphics Block. Sorwee...LOL! But if the ancient way works....**PLEASE REVIEW!** (-- Resort to begging audiences, Trick Number 1574 in 'How to Get Reviews' by New York Best Selling author, Peas Refill'_

* * * * * * *

Replies to Reviews from:

**Basilisssk, Kitekat, lyss33, DarkFelineHuntress, candidus-lupus-full Moon, TeeDee, centaur219, RavenNat, slayer, Lissy, Child of the New Dawn, jeangab057, MikiBaby, sami1010220, FroBoy, restless_soul, Serebii, Savoy Truffle, Fire Tempest, missgiggles120687, Kateri1, Washu -- **A Express Delivery truck pulls up at your door. You open it to admit ten men maneuvering a 'titanically' sized box into your living room. One of the men wipes sweat of his red face. "Delivery to you from the Snow and the Rain." You open the box and with a big WHUSH!, drowns under Hershey bars, Krispy Kreme donuts, Heart shaped french fries masquerading as potatoes, and Fried Onion Rings.   
**  
athenakitty -- ***wipes cream pie off face* Why, of course they would! *splatters a tub of ice-cream on reviewer's face* Okay, okay, peace! Haha!**  
Jadyn Potter -- **Hmm...good point. *jots on notebook*  
**Invisible Child -- **Ah! Thank you! XOXO  
**Ash of Mine -- **Thank you! Haha! Actually I was too going on the mutant + brewing + cooking under a red moon but then I sort of got lazy...  
**Siri Kat -- ***beam* Well, can't have Harry and Draco both vying for the 'youngest player of the century' title!  
**SapphireSkies -- ***looks at your review* Oh... *falls into a dead faint but not before I hold out a 'THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU!' sign*  
**Krysalys73 -- ***burst into laughter* Monthly cycle...oh, Krysalys! *smacks you*  
**amyaggie -- ***hides* Cure too easy? I am too lazy... (hint: it rhymes. Oh, I'm so pathetic! LOL)  
**ChristinaLupin01442 -- **Boy, I just love you and Sirius!  
**ParanoiaIn2005 -- **LOL, good try, you had 6 lines! *smacks myself* Okay, stop it about the counting-lines thing! Anyway, thank you! HUGS AND KISSES!  
**Rakuril -- **EEP! Sugar! Dives out of Rakuril's way. YIKES! No, no take this instead! *lobs a packet of what she thinks is salt but is actually sugar* The room explodes. Haha, :o)  
**Neo Anderson -- **Good reminder, but let's just say The Matrix just doesn't settle down with me...sigh...I tried! (Neo, I meet you in me next life where I, a boy)  
**Wiccan PussyKat **-- Oops, you are right...the sword doesn't exactly say 'Review!'. Jeez, where is my brain nowadays? LOL.  
**MalletWielderofDoom -- ***ducks the mallet* Well, it wouldn't be me if they didn't out their lives in direct danger... *ducks another swing* but anyway, CHEER! *forgets to duck and gets her head sliced off* AHH!   
**EmeraldKatsEye **-- Snowy fix! That is so cute! :o)  
**Hp-Azn -- **Oops, forgot about Mr. Malfoy...my bad.  
**hp-lover-1-lol -- ***blushes a deep maroon red* 


	9. Defeat of the Strongest

**FEVER **  
**Chapter 9: Defeat of the Strongest**

Author's Note:  
Oops...two whole months without posting. But really, blame it on Snow who just HAD to break her arm. And her right arm for that matter resulting in her shoving all her scribbled notes to me leaving me on my own to decipher them and pull it off into a chapter. Phew. blows hair away from face Plus this is my first time I'm doing it by myself with only a bunch of horribly dirty notes glares at Snow to aid me so hang on everybody...bumpy ride. Oh, and below is a note from Snow who painfully poked it out with her left index finger. Said she took half an hour. Okay, I'm sorry...being mean over here but come on, I'm lost without my frister!

**Snow**: Hey everyone. So sorry for the long hiatus, as Raine had explained above, I broke my arm but that isn't the only reason. I just can't leave out the fact that she went and betrayed the Sirius/Harry fandom to migrate over to Sev/Harry (_--Raine: Oh pooh!_). Yeah, hit her! So anyway, hope you enjoy this part! wanders away cradling her arm

_Jumping Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Juice sprinkled with love to:  
_Velith, ShadowEyedCat, hermionegranger2004, AJ-Wolf-AJ, Lilyoda, Remo Con, Iris Rose Potter, PrOnGs Da GrEaT, and Violet Moonstone!

-----

Exiting the castle from the main entrance proved much easier than sneaking out through the hole behind the portrait. Plus, no climbing was needed as he was carried down anyway. Sirius didn't seem much happy that he was there, but neither was he exactly making a big fuss out of it.

Sirius could understand a little of Harry's feelings, if not much. If anything happened to them, Harry would have nobody to rely on to the rest of his life. Practically everyone Harry knew was going down to fight what the boys claimed looked a seagull and a dirty mermaid...

Minerva was ahead, beside Dumbledore who took up the lead. Remus brought up the rear, fervently thanking the high Gods above that it wasn't a full moon today. Severus trampled ahead of Sirius, hands folded across his chest. That man always looked like he was preparing to a battle of tongues.

They paused when Dumbledore stopped ahead, a few meters away from the dark waters which swirled softly in the dawning night. The old man turned around and gestured to Sirius. "Harry, stay here."

Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"My decision is final," Dumbledore interrupted sternly. "This is the farthest you can get. I want you well out of harm's way."

"But..." Harry went on doggedly.

"No, Harry James Potter," said Sirius firmly. He sat Harry down gently on one of the rocks. "You stay here. Whatever you see happens over there, you are not to move from this spot. Am I understood?"

"Don't worry," Severus sighed. "As much as I would like it to happen, I'm sure Sirius would not be harmed."

"Give us an hour," Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair.

Minerva drew Harry's jacket tighter around the boy. "Let's go."

With a warning look directed to Harry, Sirius and the rest left Harry sitting on the rock, shifting uneasily as they covered the rest of the distance needed to reach the murky water.

-----

"You were hallucinating." Hermione was curled up on a side of the bed, eyes closed. Her skin was pallid gray and she looked like a limp rag doll.

"I am not!" Ron indignantly protested. He sat down on the floor beside Hermione's bed, drawing his knees to his chest and leaning against the wall. "I saw them! And heard the conversation between them in Dumbledore's office."

"You were hallucinating."

"I heard Professor Black claim that he could not lose Harry!" Ron continued. "And that was also what Harry said."

"You were hallucinating."

"Hermione!" Ron said. "I trust that I don't need glasses just yet. Neither do I believe that I need a hearing aid."

"People who usually need them do not admit it," Hermione told him.

"I will prove it to you!" Ron said.

"Then do so," Hermione replied.

"They are going down tonight," said Ron, standing up and leaning out of the window.

Hermione finally opened her eyes. "Well, I am not going down. I am feeling god-awful."

"Well, I am not," Ron said.

"Neither am I."

Ron snapped around quickly, shocked while the intruder finally managed to capture the whole of Hermione's attention who flipped onto her back with difficulty to identify the boy standing at the doorway.

"Neville," said Ron, upset.

"Is it true? What you were saying?" Neville whispered.

"You were eavesdropping?" Ron asked, crossly.

"I wanted to see Hermione," Neville answered in a small voice. "I'm sorry."

"Neville deserves to know to," Hermione came to his defense. "If what you say is really true. He's also Harry's friend."

"Well, until I am extremely sure," said Ron. "It's only between the three of us."

"So you really going down?" Hermione slid further into her blankets.

Ron looked at Neville. "If you are up to it."

"I am," Neville said determinedly.

-----

The sea became restless, the waves tossing with such ferocity that every professor backed away to avoid getting too wet except for Dumbledore who remained where he was. Wind blew with alarming strength and the waves crashed after one another onto the shore, as if the sea was trying to spit out something from its depths.

Dumbledore finally stepped behind as a figure emerged from the waters, mouth twisted in a roar as it shot out of the sea and thudding onto the shore. It immediately scrambled to its feet, anger pouring out from it in waves.

"You..." it snarled, lifting a dirty finger.

"What are you?" said Sirius half in wonder and half in disgust.

The creature snapped her head to glare at Sirius. "What am I? WHAT am I?"

From far, Harry cocked his head to a side. He had forgotten to tell Sirius she was extremely sensitive towards any description of her.

"I believe that's what I said," said Sirius still not catching on.

She curled her hands into fists and with nimble feet, sprang towards Sirius. Minerva gasped and struggled with her wand while Severus looked quite happy but held out his wand as well.

"Bethany!" Dumbledore said sharply.

She froze and as she was halfway off the ground, she landed ungracefully back on the sand, out of target as Sirius took a few quick steps backward.

"What?" she whispered.

"Bethany," said Dumbledore again. "Bethany Walton."

She lifted her head and her eyes locked onto Dumbledore's. Her eyes glistened slightly.

-----

"What the bloody hell..." said Crabbe as he crawled towards the window, kicking the sheets out of his bed as he climbed out of his bed clumsily.

"Crabbe, water's precious," Goyle grumbled as he turned in his sleep. "Turn of the tap."

"Idiot," said Crabbe. Lifting his foot, he gave a hard poke in his friend's ribs.

"Oww!" Goyle shouted. He rubbed his side and sat up in bed. "What?"

Crabbe who was craning his neck as far as he could was almost half out of the window. "Something's up with the sea."

"You see a mermaid?" yawned Goyle.

Crabbe rolled his eyes. "No, I see Snow White."

Goyle snorted then got out of bed as well. "Since you have woken me for absolutely no reason, I'm going to get a snack down the kitchens."

"Have you discovered a way to the kitchens?" That immediately caught onto Goyle's interest.

Goyle turned red. "I will."

He had spent a whole month crawling through dusty holes, sliding through musty tunnels and pawing through scary passageways but he still hadn't figured out where the kitchens was.

Goyle opened the door and made his way to the portrait hole past the common room. Crabbe reluctantly followed him. Be it Goyle hit the jackpot, he wanted to have a share.

The portrait slid open and Goyle climbed out followed by Crabbe. "Shh."

Tiptoeing as quietly as they could, they made their way down the corridor.

"This is where I stopped the last time," whispered Goyle. He felt for Crabbe's hand and lifted it, pressing it to a portrait. The whole castle was pitch black (he suspected Filch had purposely not bothered to light the hallways so that students might be discouraged) and he pulled Crabbe along. "Kitchens should be somewhere near according to Hogwarts: A History."

"Have you ever thought of going on a diet?"

Goyle yelled and dropped the hand, not recognizing the voice as Crabbe's. "Who are you!"

"What?" Crabbe's voice cut through the darkness.

"Uhm..." someone mumbled.

"What the..."

"Oh hell..."

Rustling of cloaks for a moment before four wands erupted into blazing lights.

"WEASLEY!"

"LONGBOTTOM!"

"There, I just told you that if anyone was going to stick himself into the kitchens, that will be Porky over here," Ron told Neville.

"Shut up!" hissed Crabbe. "What are you doing here?"

Ron and Neville suddenly looked uncomfortable. "None of your business."

-----

"Is that my name?" her voice was hoarse and broken.

Dumbledore slowly lowered himself so that he was eye level with her. "Yes. I believe it is, Bethany."

Tears began to stream down her dirty face. Suddenly the sadness in her eyes flashed and was immediately replaced with anger. Tearing herself away from the Headmaster, she leapt to her feet.

"Get away from me!" she screamed.

Dumbledore rose and took a step forward. "Betha..."

"I mean it!" She shouted.

"Okay...okay," said Dumbledore.

No one said a word.

"You do realize that we believe that there is something in these waters that made almost half of Hogwarts fall ill?" Sirius finally got too impatient.

Bethany grinned evilly. Then throwing her head back she laughed. An evil laughter that chilled them all to the bone. Harry hugged his jacket closer to himself. "Oh yes..."

"What exactly have you done?" Minerva was next.

Bethany smiled suddenly, laying her hand on her swollen belly. "Nothing that you would know."

Remus looked at Dumbledore reminding him that they had to get the water as fast as possible. Dumbledore in turn glanced at Bethany who didn't show any signs of being civil then looked back to Remus and nodded.

Remus pulled out a few jars and started towards the water.

"You stay where you are!" Bethany shrieked.

"We need the water. Many are sick," said Dumbledore.

"NO!" Bethany ran towards the waters and dived into it, causing the waters to splash up wildly around them showering everyone. "You stay away!"

"Bethany, we could work this out. Please come back here. We can take you to St. Mungo's. See if this can be reversible," Dumbledore tried.

"Reversible? I don't want to be cured!" Bethany shot back. "I want revenge!"

"Tom is no longer in school," Dumbledore said. "He had graduated."

Sirius made a face.

"I WANT REVENGE!" Bethany let out a high pitched scream. "GET HIM HERE!"

"He is no longer the Tom Riddle you know," Minerva said. "He has changed."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"If you can beat him, I'll give you a hundred knuts," Sirius muttered.

"Bethany, decades has changed the world, he has changed. Greatly," said Dumbledore. "Because of him, are you willing to see hundreds die?"

Snape, sensing that she wasn't going to calm down any sooner, put his hand into his robes to pull out his wand when Dumbledore threw a glance towards him. He withdrew his hand. Sirius shifted his foot impatiently. He couldn't understand Dumbledore at all. He could easily destroy Bethany in a second and here he was being such a gentleman. Did that guy ever run out of patience?

"I want someone. I want someone to die!" Bethany snapped. Her eyes roamed past the professors and towards the rocks. "I want him."

She pointed a finger at her target. All the professors turned following the direction her finger pointed at. Dread filled them as their eyes fell on Harry.

-----

Replies to Reviews:

**Hi, Leelu2, meowmix, Nani, Washu, lost angel92, noone, Sasinak, Kangaroo, hp-lover-1-lol-, lani, Kateri1, Candidus-lupes-full Moon, harrylissa=luv, Hi2, tati1, MissLilyStar, Savoy Truffle, Siri Kat, Froboy**-- Aah, sorry for the long wait! Here it is! Thank you for your wonderful reviews!  
**Mistress of Hogwarts -- **Oh, we established that three months ago that it doesn't look any closer than a broomstick. wince   
**Krysalys73 -- **pushes her muses out Here! Prod them! They seriously need the shocks! LOL.  
**EmeraldKatsEye -- **I wanna hug Harry too! YAY! Turning sixteen! Have you already? Happy belated/early birthday! Ooh, Shrek! Have you watched Shrek 2? Bloody brilliant!  
**Dark Feline Huntress -- **Gulp. I hope no one spot flaws in this story! LOL.  
**Hedwigs-biggest-fan -- **Tie? No! I think re-writing the stone story would bore me to death! Thank you :)  
**Ash of Mine -- **Lover? Yikes! Lord, no! Sirius is no way Harry's lover. Pause. YUCK!  
**Wiccan PussyKat -- **Uh-oh. This hiatus must be much worser than the previous! So sorry puppy eyes Erm...how did the woman manage to poison the waters....shuffles notes frantically We'll be right back after the commercial. Okay, fine. Er....let me think about it. I guess she won't be quite enough to poison the whole sea...eh? Oh dear. Pothole.  
**Serebii -- **I am! I am! You just don't talk to me pouts lol  
**Child of the New Dawn -- **Oh yeah, that's love! LOTS OF LOVE!   
**Sami1010220 -- **oh! You will? thank you! plants a huge wet kiss on your cheek Oh...another month...are you still alive? OH NO!  
**Centaur219 -- **Jumping beans! Someone likes my style! Great gallumphing lions! I love you, Centaur219!  
**Hp-Azn -- **Oops...Draco. Right. Next chapter! Promise :)  
**ChristinaLupin01442 -- **Bold and Italics! Easy one. Just type your story out in Microsoft Frontpage, bold and italic your words normally. And when you upload it, it'll still show. Thank you for you review! Kiss kiss to Sirius, Remus and Christina!  
**Velith -- **Aww, thank you! XOXO  
**Invisible Child -- **AHHHH! APOLOGIES!!! I seem to do that quite often nowadays... ;) THANK YOU!  
**Lyss33 -- **Oh! A chocolate moon to you!  
**Wytil -- **Hmm...are you offended? I really can't tell. Sorry.  
**ParanoiaIn2005 -- **Oh dear! I don't quite like Ron compared to Harry so...uh-oh. LOL! Suffer in silence, Weasley! cackles evilly Oops...sorry :) Thank you for your 18 lines! LOL, it keeps me moving!  
**Athenakitty -- **HAHA! Maybe...but just for the fun of it, she can fall in the water again at the end of the term! Pause...hey, good idea!  
**Neo Anderson -- **Oh yea....lol


	10. For the Truth is Precious

**FEVER **  
**Chapter 10: For the Truth is Precious**

Author's Note:  
Last chapter! (bursts into tears) The next chapter in 2 days! Aren't you guys proud of me?

Dedicated to:  
Every single soul who ever reviewed this story throughout its existence, you guys rock!

-------------

"No," said Dumbledore at once. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Yes he does," Bethany hissed. "I touched him. He has the essence of Tom. I want him."

"To hell you do," spat Sirius reaching for his wand.

"Sirius!" Dumbledore said sharply.

"She's asking for Harry!" Sirius protested.

"I will handle this," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, you will handle this," Bethany mimicked Dumbledore unpleasantly.

"We both know that I can destroy you in mere seconds." Dumbledore said to her. "Why don't you come with us, and let us take the water. It'll be painless and easier for all of us."

"Why don't you just give him to me and it will be all over with," Bethany returned.

"He is a Hogwarts' student. I cannot give him to you," Dumbledore said.

"Then I will," Bethany said. She tore out of the water towards Harry while Sirius yelled in rage and ran towards Harry.

"Run! Run! HARRY RUN!" Sirius shouted.

Minerva drew her wand in one fluid motion. "_STUPEFY!_"

Bethany swerved to avoid the spell, the red light ricocheting off a rock the hitting Sirius full force.

"OUCH!" Sirius fell to the ground, unconscious.

"_Enervate!_" Snape ran past Sirius form and climbed onto the rocks aiming his wand at Bethany. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Harry yelped and scrambled up the rocks towards the castle as Bethany drew nearer in rage. A blinding light flew past his head nearly missing him by inches as Bethany dodged Severus' spell.

"HARRY!"

Harry looked up to see Ron, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle and what looked like the whole school pouring down the castle towards them. "What..."

"STAY AWAY YOU IDIOTS!" roared Snape as he struggled to maintain his balance while hopping from rock to rock.

"_Stupefy!_" Sirius bellowed.

Bethany dodged to her left and Ron lifted his wand at the same time. "_Stupefy!_"

The spell hit her in the chest and with a moan, she tumbled down over the rocks and flopped over in a dead faint.

"What are all of you doing out here?" snarled Professor Snape.

"It was quite noisy down here. We could hear it from the towers," said Ron sheepishly for that was only half the truth.

"Does that give you a reason to come out here? Did you know how dangerous it can be?" Snape snapped.

Dumbledore came up to them with jars of water. "Here. Take these to Madam Pomfrey for evaluation. I'll take care of Bethany. Now all of you get moving. Harry are you alright?"

"Yes, sir," Harry muttered, trying to dodge Sirius arms as he tried to lift Harry up. Not in front of the whole school!

Everyone started to turn back to the castle when suddenly an arm shot out and grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt. Harry gave a scream as Bethany rose to her feet, carrying Harry by his shirt as she backed away from the crowd.

"Get back. Get back!" she screamed.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted.

"Let him go!" Remus took a step forward.

Bethany tightened her hold on Harry's shirt, her other hand coming to grab his neck in a threatening motion. "I mean it!"

"Bethany, take it easy," Dumbledore said calmly.

Without answering the Headmaster, she backed away, closer and closer to the waters.

"Do something!" hissed Sirius angrily. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack any second.

Snape held out his wand.

"No, you might hit Harry," said Minerva worriedly. She took a few steps forward so she was beside Dumbledore.

"I know how you feel, but he is innocent, please let him go," said Remus going for the gentle way.

"How do you know how I feel!" screeched Bethany. "For years...for how long have I been below those waters? Has anyone tried to find me? Has anyone rescued me from this living hell? Has anyone captured Tom for what he did to me? How do you know how I feel!"

Wrong sentence...Remus fell silent.

"Bethany, we didn't know you were even alive!" Minerva said. "We found a note, a note that you supposedly wrote claiming that you had killed yourself..."

"WHICH I DIDN'T!" Bethany yelled.

"We didn't know that!" Minerva shouted back.

Harry whimpered a little as Bethany's hold on his neck became suffocating.

"Please let him go," Sirius pleaded as he looked everywhere but at his Godson, not wanting to bear the agony of watching him getting hurt.

"No. I need something for revenge. You can't give me Tom, I will take someone else."

"She's illogical!" Sirius complained.

"Being in the water for so long has to mean something," muttered Remus.

"You keep your mouth shut!" Bethany shrieked.

"Calm down, Bethany." Dumbledore said gently. "Now calm down. Everything will be alright. Put the boy down, and then we can have a talk."

"I don't want to talk to you!" Bethany shot back. "What makes you think I want to talk to you, old man?"

The crowd of students behind suppressed a wince.

"Age hits hard," Crabbe smirked.

"Now that's not really nice is it," Dumbledore continued good naturedly.

Right behind the crowds of students, Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch slipped over the rocks to run softly around the professors and students coming up not far behind Bethany and Harry. Minerva glanced up and saw them, opened her mouth and shut it again quickly looking away as so not to give away the two professors.

Bethany ignored the headmaster instead twisting Harry around so that she could scrutinize his scar. Harry tried hard to to cry out in pain as she used a bunch of hair to pull his head back. Her long index finger traced the faint lightning shaped scar roughly.

"You marked this boy, and I shall have him," she hissed. Letting go of Harry suddenly, he fell to the ground hard, on his knees. She yanked at his hand and ran towards the water, dragging Harry along.

"Let me go!" Harry yelled trying to get on his feet, falling repeatedly as she hauled Harry with her.

"_Stupefy!_" Professor Flitwick shrieked as he jumped over Madam Hooch's shoulder to point his wand at Bethany.

"Don't hit Harry!" Sirius hollered.

The spell the Charms professor had released seemed to snap everyone out of their frozen positions and it was pandemonium the next minute. Dumbledore who was unfazed by his old age, ran down the rocks with surprising agility followed by Minerva. Sirius leapt down, surpassing them all with Remus practically flying after his friend. Severus was nearly engulfed by the wave of students crashing down over the rocks, swarming towards the beach despite yells from professors to get back to the castle.

"HARRY!" Sirius shouted frantically.

The stunning spell missed Bethany as she finally reached the waters and dived into the dark sea.

"_LUMOS!_" Dumbledore bellowed.

The sheer power of the Headmaster alone was enough to light up all the wands present and the air was suddenly flooded with bright lights. Sirius was the first to wade into the water, calling Harry's name desperately. Remus plunged into the water, diving underwater. Dear Professor Flitwick was swallowed up by a wave as he waddled quickly into the waters.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ron shouted as he waded into the sea. "HARRY!"

Shouts pursued Ron's calls from the students as they all spread out to shout for Harry. Remus resurfaced to cast a quick spell before disappearing entirely into the sea. Sirius, maddened with worry, discovered his wand was floating out of reach snapped "_Accio__!_" with such ferocity that the wand zapped into his hand in a split second. Casting the same spell on himself, he dived in pursuit of Remus.

"THERE!" Severus shouted as his feet left the sandy bottom. Swimming quickly towards a large dark object in the waters, he was almost hit when Bethany resurfaced, Harry's limp body in her hands.

"Want him?" Bethany smiled evilly. "Come and take him."

Sirius' head popped up miles away. "HARRY!"

Dumbledore, his face hard and angry, lifted his wand. "_Relashio!_"

"CAREFUL WILL YOU!" Sirius shouted.

"He's five times your age!" Minerva snapped back. "He knows what he's doing!"

"He's old!" Sirius snarled back. "His aim has got to suffer through the ages!"

The spell unleashed a jet of boiling water towards Bethany's figure. The water hit her back and she yelled in pain, releasing the limp bundle she was dragging along. Severus held up his wand, which was dripping water, above the waters and shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Bethany shrieked as the spell lifted her out of water including Harry which was in her grasp. Severus hoped that Harry was still breathing and swam towards Bethany just as she let go of the boy. Severus held out his arms and barely caught the ice cold bundle before Sirius caught up with him and snatched the boy away.

"Harry? Harry, wake up, it's Sirius," Sirius smoothed back strands of wet hair, frantically waiting for a response. "Harry!"

"Take him away," Dumbledore said firmly as he levitated Bethany out onto the beach.

"Here! Come here!" Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand impatiently, apparently devastated beyond words. Severus scowled and took Harry out of Sirius' hands and passing him to Remus who was nearly to shore.

Dumbledore hit Bethany with another spell that rendered her unconscious. He levitated her. "I'm taking her to the Ministry. Poor girl, I'm afraid I can do nothing to help her." He seemed distracted. "I'll be back."

Minerva later predicted that her was feeling upset because he couldn't do anything to help his former student of which Sirius insisted that there was nothing to feel upset about because his former student nearly killed his current student.

Remus was talking to Professor Flitwick who dried everyone with a swish of his short wand. Professor Flitwick nodded twice then again before following Remus out again into the sea. Remus had found the squid which seemed a little out of the world. They disappeared and returned later announcing that the squid was A-Okay.

Severus, back to his snappy self ordered all the students back to the castle with a deduction of a hundred points from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin while Gryffindor suffered a hundred and fifty much to the Gryffindors utter displeasure.

Madam Pomfrey led Sirius back to the Hospital Wing where they laid Harry down on the bed. Madam Pomfrey, who had a load on her hands allowed Sirius to stay and help her distribute the water to the sick students.

"A sip will do," she told him before leaving to fetch bandages and potions.

-------------

A week later saw all the students back to their normal activities. No one had visited the Hospital Wing after all the healed students left the Infirmary in drives. Hermione had been horrified to learn that she spent nearly a month in the Hospital Wing and had immediately scurried to the library once she had the chance.

Harry, unconscious for three whole days, had finally gave his stressed out Godfather the last stroke when Sirius, dismayed that Harry's fever had been dipping and soaring every few hours due to the slight pneumonia he had gotten, passed out on the chair he was sitting on.

Madam Pomfrey had whisked him off to the next bed, knowing full well Sirius would insist that he keep Harry in full sight after he woke up. Remus spent the day reading beside Harry when Sirius was sleeping. Lessons had been cancelled for the next week, giving the previously ill students to catch up with their schoolwork from their classmates.

Dumbledore returned soon enough and announced that the Ministry was trying to undo the curse on Bethany and would inform him if they succeeded. Minerva hadn't said a thing but her face clearly shown that she didn't think the Ministry had more brains than a prawn to heal Bethany.

Harry's fever finally broke and stayed broke after the third day. He woke to see Sirius sleeping on the next bed, his left hand dangling off the bed, snoring softly. Remus was asleep on the chair on his other side while he could hear Madam Pomfrey bustling around in the store cupboard. He sat up, wincing as he jostled his bruised ribs. Reaching out towards the bedside table, he groped for his spectacles and pawed them on.

He took a moment to adjust to his surroundings and to check himself wondering why he was wrapped up like a mummy.

"Harry?"

He looked up to see Ron leaning against the doorway. "Hey, Ron," he smiled.

Ron looked nervously at both the professors sleeping on either side of Harry. Harry sighed inwardly knowing that he couldn't very well hide the fact that one of them was his Godfather and the other was might as well his second Godfather. He pushed off the blankets softly as not to alert Madam Pomfrey and slid down quietly from his bed. He dodged Sirius' arm and walked over to Ron.

Although it hurt to walk, it wasn't unbearable. Furthermore, the aches in his joints told him he had stayed in the same position for a long long time and he was ready to relieve the throbbing in his muscles.

"Are you sure you can..." Ron looked at Madam Pomfrey's back.

"A few minutes won't hurt," Harry quickly pushed Ron out of the Hospital Wing. The moonlight shining through the nearby window told him that it was night.

"You were unconscious for three days," Ron told him. "By morning, it would be your fourth."

"Well, I'm awake now," Harry gave a slight grin.

Walking softly and quietly, they found themselves heading for the courtyard. They sat down on the grass, leaning against the fountain's edge.

"So..." Ron said, avoiding Harry's gaze. "You okay?"

"Yes, of course," Harry looked up towards the sky. "You?"

"Good, good. I'm fine," Ron said.

They remained in silence before Harry spoke.

"Sirius is my Godfather."

Ron turned to look at him aghast. "Your what?"

Harry winced. "Godfather."

Ron stared at Harry for a full minute before finally saying, "Wicked."

Harry grinned. "Really?"

Ron smiled sheepishly. "I have to admit it wasn't what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking then?" Harry asked.

"Nothing you should know," said Ron in a rush.

"What?" Harry said, his curiosity aroused. "You can't tell me then...don't tell me!"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Ron blushed a deep red.

"Come on," Harry urged.

"Ithoughtyouguysweregay," said Ron all in one breath.

It took another few moments for Harry's brain to comprehend what that meant before bursting into laughter.

"Hey, everyone would think so," Ron was embarrassed.

Harry tried to stop but didn't succeed. "I got to tell Sirius about it."

"NO!" Ron said devastated. "I would get a 'Troll' for Defense!"

Harry finally stopped laughing as his ribs were beginning to protest. "You don't need to worry about that. I'm sure he'll find it amusing as I did."

Ron huffed. "So is this a big secret or can anyone know?"

"Why?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Ron flushed again.

"Oh no," Harry said realizing what that meant. "Please don't tell me you have been sharing that theory of yours with the whole school."

"Not the whole school!" Ron protested, inching away from Harry. "Just Hermione, Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati..."

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Harry said trying to smack Ron but he was too far away.

"I'LL FIX IT!" Ron called, laughing as he sped up towards the castle. "DON'T YOU WORRY!"

Harry shook his head as he stood there alone in the courtyard.

-------------

Harry peeked around the corner before trying to sneak towards his bed. Hoping that nothing had changed during his short absense, he tiptoed into the Infirmary.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER JUNIOR!"

Harry winced.

"Where did you go?" The Hospital Wing flared up into bright lights. "You are therefore grounded until you hit eighteen!"

Remus who was beside Harry in an instance, covered his eyes protectively as the lights snapped on, it being the brightest thing Harry would've seen in three days. Used to dim lights, Harry winced as the light hit his sensitive eyes.

"Sirius!"

Sirius immediately flicked his wand and the lights dimmed. "I'm sorry, I was too worried. Harry, where have you been?"

Remus removed his hand and picked Harry up carrying him over to the bed. "You really should've woken one of us up."

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "I had something to...uh...fix."

"What do you have to fix?" Sirius asked, sitting back down, relieved.

"Something," said Harry stubbornly.

"What?" Sirius asked persistantly.

"Something with Ron," Harry said so softly that Sirius could barely hear it.

Remus gave a warning glance at Sirius as not to pursue the subject.

"You could have waited," said Sirius. He enveloped Harry in a tight hug. "You had us so worried for three whole torturous days."

"Of which he spent one day passed out from exhaustion," Remus teased.

"You did?" Harry sounded guilty.

"Crazy carrots," Sirius glared at Remus. "Of course I didn't. Remus was the one sleeping like the dead on that chair."

"I was not!" Remus said indignantly.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey came over brandishing her wand. "I have a good mind to retain you in here for the rest of the month! Giving me such a scare!"

"Sorry," said Harry sheepishly.

Madam Pomfrey snorted then tapped her wand, a tray of soup materializing onto the table. "Now eat up, you hadn't had any real food for three days."

Harry peered over the rim of the bowl in horror. "That is so much..."

"This is only your first course," said Madam Pomfrey sweeping away. "You have been eating less than a bird and you are not to leave the Hospital Wing until you have gained at least five pounds."

-------------

"This was a tedious year as we have experienced a short interruption in the schedule and had to cram at the end. But I'm sure all of you have done well in your term exams, and I congratulate you all," Dumbledore beamed at everyone. "To the seventh years, I would like to see you make an impact on the world when you graduate, to the first years, I hope I can guarantee you a much more peaceful year. Enjoy your holidays, and let's eat!"

Everyone cheered.

"So where are you going for the summer holidays?" asked Hermione taking a huge slice of Shepard's pie.

"Nowhere," Ron sounded depressed as he stabbed a drumstick.

Harry scraped a little off the huge chicken onto his plate before looking back at his plate and started in dismay as it was heaped full of food. He shot a glare towards the teacher's table, Sirius tapping his wand against his goblet grinning at him.

Harry pushed half of the food on his plate to Ron's.

"Why?" Ron asked spearing an egg tart. "Don't you want them?"

Harry tried to hide from his Godfather's view. "Thought I'll...." The food on his plate multiplied again. "Share," he finished with a sigh giving in and started eating slowly.

"So, you staying at Hogwarts?" Ron whispered. Hermione looked up interestedly.

"I guess," Harry mumbled eating a potato. "Depends where he's staying."

"Awesome," Ron said. "I wish I had Godfather too."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. They can be pretty fun..." His bowl suddenly filled itself with mushroom soup. "But only sometimes."

/**THE END**/

-------------

Replies to Reviews from:

**CelticHeiressFiona, Froboy, Hi, Unknown, Washu, hp-lover-1-lol, Kjkit, Rakuril, restlesssoul **-- Thank you for your support! Hugs and kisses to you!  
**AthenaKitty -- **They are fat enough to do without the kitchen ;)  
**ParanoiaIn2005 -- **LOL, here's this one for you then! (the pout worked!)  
**MissLilyStar -- **AHH! Of course Harry's not going to die, I'm going to die if I ever kill him!  
**Serebii -- **Haha, I could of course :)  
**Savoy Truffle and Lyss33-- **Thank you! (sob) But it's good in a way, I don't need to do any homework, haha! But I guess I'll have to pay for it later...  
**SapphireSkies -- **Before I reply, I'll like to state too, that I HATE SCHOOL! lol, does it? I have no idea it sounded like a Batman episode...yikes. Thank you for your review!  
**Remo Con -- **(throws a rope over to Remo Con and shouts over her shoulder) COME ON! We have to save Remo from misery! Oh, you like Sev/Harry too? YAY! Look, Snow, look! LOL.  
**Hp-Azn -- **Oops, seems like I have to break this one, sorry! I looked everywhere but there was absolutely no place to stuff Draco in! Sorry! (runs off before getting caught)  
**Krysalys73 -- **Aha! Next time I'm going to send all of you (eyes muses) to Krysalys when you deny me a plotline! This is great! (scribbles Krysalys's contact number on a paper and sticks it on fridge) You better behave, musies! LOL.  
Raine: LOL! Thank you for the advice, I'll take it to heart. I wrote this story with Snow, I won't stop anytime! (glares at Snow's broken arm) But if she breaks it another time...lol.  
Snow: It is frustrating! But Raine is helping me type everything anyway, so (beam) I'm one happy girl sprawling on the bed and spouting sentences!

**ChristinaLupin01442 -- **Bonkers! That's a really nice word! I must remember that...OH YES! Prisoner of Azkaban is OUT! I'm going completely bonkers (oh yes!) over that! I JUST CAN'T WAIT! Oops, sorry...(sobers down)  
**Hedwigs-biggest-fan -- **You cheered? OH...(goes awestruck)   
**Lissy -- **There! This for you!  
**Invisible Child -- **I wouldn't dream of discontinuing it! (looks horrified) But in a matter of fact...it's finished...(bursts out crying again)  
**lost angel92 -- **Oh, yea...we live on cliffies ;)  
**EmeraldKatsEye -- **SHREK LIVES! Pussy is so cute! Hairball! LOL


End file.
